Moved On! (Complete)
by RomanisHOMEBalorisBAE
Summary: The sequel to moving on. After exposing Colby to the world Rose and Leati start to move on with there lives and careers but will there happiness be short lived. seems there is always drama following true love. Will Colby come back? Read to find out
1. AfterMath

A/N: Well here is the start.. I told you it wasn't over =]

Let me know..

If you haven't read part one check it out it's called Moving on!

" _Colby my office now" Vince yelled Colby let his head fall as he went towards the office and waited the door flew open Paul, Stephanie, and Vince came in and sat down._

" _What the hell is wrong with you?" Vince yelled at him Colby didn't say anything just looked down "Look what you did was out of line and psychotic and my company will not look bad because you can't handle rejection" He yelled_

" _I can't believe you" Steph said shaking her head_

" _I'm sorry" Colby said to them_

" _It's not us you should be sorry too" Vince said "were going to release a statement saying we had no idea about the things you did or the video" he added looking at him_

" _But Colby I hate to do this because you are one of my top stars and I saw so much in you but I can't have someone who did the things you did working for me" Vince said then glanced at Paul who was staring daggers into Colby's face_

" _What are you saying?" Colby asked worried_

" _He saying your ass is fired" Stephanie yelled "Now get your crap and we will have escorted out of the building" she added before opening the door Vince got up and followed before stopping and looking at him one last time_

" _Good luck with your future endeavors" he said before walking out the door back towards production._

" _Babe" Steph said looking at Paul who was still standing in the same spot "Paul" she yelled_

 _Paul shook his head then looked at Stephanie "Get security" he simply said before punching Colby in the side of the face he tackled him down to the ground getting on top of him hitting him over and over until Colby had blood coming from his forehead security came rushing in pulling Paul off of him "Calm down" they said to him Paul broke from there hold and went to Colby bending down to his ear._

" _That is for my little sister and I will promise you one thing if you ever think of her, say her name, look in her direction, or even so much let the thoughts of hurting her or anyone she loves in any way shape or form cross your pathetic little brain I promise Colby I will end you myself" he stood up his face was beat red and was seething with anger._

" _Paul" he heard Rose's voice say he let the anger drain from him "Let's go you have a show to run" she added before grabbing his hand and leading him towards gorilla as security took care of Colby._

Rose sat in catering smiling from ear to ear as she flipped through the bridal magazines "Tacky" she mumbled to herself "Don't have the body for that" she added

"You have the body for anything" she heard Maryse say as she sat down Rose smiled at her

"Hey Ryse" she said before flipping through the pages again "Oh I like that" she said to herself

"Ro why don't you just schedule an appointment to try some on?" Maryse asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"I have asked the same question a million times" Renee said sitting at the table

"Well I'm busy I haven't had time after everything that happened and now Leati is about to start the custody battle with the evil bitch of the south" Rose said to them "Plus now I have to replace Bayley at summersalm so there goes my days off" she added with annoyance but happiness for a shot.

"Now we know" Renee said pointing between her and Maryse "That is not true Look Ro Colby is gone and Leati will win custody you two have been through hell in back when it comes to your relationship you deserve to plan a wedding so stop making excuses and go try on some dresses" she added before taking a bite of food.

"Ok" Rose said and let her head fall "Your right I do deserve that much" she added before looking through the magazines again.

"Rose?" she heard a stage hand say "your needed" he added before walking off

"See you two later" she said to the two girls before running off.

"What?" Maryse said looking at Renee who was staring a hole in her head

"I scheduled Rose an appointment at the bridal store to try on dresses" Renee said smiling then clapping her hands

"Oh yay" Maryse said "She is going to kill you and love you at the same time" she added laughing

"Hey it's just a girls day of her feeling like a princess she needs it" Renee said defending her self Maryse nodded her head in agreement

"It will be fun and exciting" Maryse said before going back to eating

"Um one thing" Renee said with a weird look

"What?" Maryse asked

"Nikki will be there" she told her Maryse rolled her eyes then smiled at Renee

"For Rose right" she said Renee shook her head yes trying not to laugh.

Rose walked up to gorilla and was greeted by smiles "Hey Ro" Paul said with a smile

"Hi Bro" she said back "I was summoned" she said laughing

"Yes two things a little change to tonight's plans Dana is going to go one on one with Alexa and Nia will interfere that's when you will come out helping her showing that your back on Raw and then you will demand your title shot Kurt will come out and give it to you" he told her Rose smiled at him brightly she has waited for this Rose seen Leati walk up next to her and kiss her head.

"And Second?" she asked while lacing hands with Leati

"Well that's where you both come in" Mark said for Paul they gave him a questioning look "They want you to join Total divas" he told her

Rose gave him a weird look as Leati looked down at her "Look i…" Leati started to say

"No" Rose said to him "Look we have already had are personal lives on display I would like time for just us" she added

"At least think about it Rose" Mark said before waking off she rolled her eyes then looked back at Paul

"Hey I told them no" he said before turning back to the screen "Your next" he added

Rose walked over to the curtain as Leati followed "Go knock them dead babe" he said kissing her she smiled at him

"I love you Leati" she said smiling

"Love you more babe" he said giving her a kiss before her music hit.

A/N: Alright it's a slow start but we will get to the good stuff soon!

Please F&F and R&R

Love you guys!


	2. The one

A/N: Hey its kind of long but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for everyone who is already R&R and F&F means a lot.

Ctinaisfashion- Yes I felt it was better to do one instead of adding to the other hopefully you enjoy it.

Skovko- Yay I am glad! Thank you for giving it a read

I Luv Boondocks- Yes I did get that review Colby totally got his and I love big brother hunter don't mess with his little sister. Now Colby better stay away.

Psion53- Yeah he was smart about that he has been waiting to whoop him lol. Yes she is sneaky but hopefully that works out for her. I hope so too.

Guest- read to see =]

"Re, where are we going?" Rose asked as they drove down the street all she wanted to do was spend some time at home with Leati but Renee insisted on dragging Rose out of the house.

"Mom it's a surprise" JoJo said from the back seat with a smile.

"You're in on this?" Rose turned and asked her with a raised eyebrow JoJo shook her head excitedly "Lucky your cute" she added laughing

They drove for another ten minutes before pulling up to Bellissima Bride and parking in the front she looked out the window to see Nikki, Maryse, Lynn, Stephanie, Trinity, Nessa, her mom and Leati's mom standing by the door Rose smiled brightly then looked over at Renee.

"Did you do this?" Rose asked her still smiling

"Yes" Renee said "Today is about you actually being able to enjoy being engaged" she added Rose wrapped her arms around Renee letting a few tears fall from her eyes

"Have I ever told you that you're the greatest best friend ever" Rose said wiping the tears with the back of her hand. .

"Yeah but you can say it again" Renee said laughing

"I am going to kill you for being so sneaky" she added with a laugh then got out of the car and getting JoJo out they walked up to the rest hugging everyone then heading inside

"Hello" a blonde headed woman said walking up "I am Lacey are you the Renee party?" she asked them

"Yes but this Rose the bride" Renee told her

"Well Rose if you will come with me we will go find some dresses to try on" Lacey said before walking off Rose turned towards the others and gave them a smile and mouthed thank you to Renee

"You two play nice" she said pointing at Maryse and Nikki who just smiled at her

"Come on sweet pea I need your help" she said grabbing JoJo's hand and following Lacey.

Leati and Dean walked into the bar meeting John, Mike, Jon and Josh they ordered a round of beer and some wings they were sitting around talking when the waitress brought over the beer everyone grabbed one but she put her focus on Leati and smiled brightly.

"Anything else" she said to the table but was looking at him she let her hand run over his.

Leati yanked his hand back "Oh she better watch it before Rose comes and hits her with the Rosestomp" Jon said laughing she shot a look at him then rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Cena a beer sure you don't need a glass of wine?" Leati asked making fun of him John sent him glare before laughing

"naw I don't drink cheap shit" he said with a smirk

"Alright we need to have some fun" Josh said "Let's go to the strip club" he added rubbing his hands together

"Let's not" Mike said to him

"What?" Josh said "Come on it will be fun see some woman dancing sexy what's there not like" he added

"Umm are woman killing us" Cena answered him then taking a drink of beer as the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Hell Renee is going to slap you just for suggesting it" Dean said to him

"Then what we go play some put-put" he said sarcastically then rolled his eyes the other men all gave each other a look then smiled "I was kidding" he added then looked down then back up "Seriously" he said to them

"Check please" Mike called out to the waitress.

Rose was looking through the dress trying to find all different styles to try on "No" she said to one that would barely cover her goods.

"Momma" JoJo called out Rose turned toward her "Try on this one it's pretty" she said smiling it was a white strapless dress that was beaded on the top with sliver then ruffled at the bottom. Lacey smiled and grabbed it putting in the dressing room.

Rose picked out a few more and then took JoJo to the others Lacey got them all a glass of champagne and JoJo some ginger ale "Alright I will be back" Rose said smiling then walked off towards the room.

"This is so exciting" Nessa said smiling "I am so happy for them" she added

Rose came out wearing the one JoJo picked out "Aww" JoJo squealed Rose stood on the pedestal showing off everyone looked at her with different faces.

"It's not you" Stephanie said "It's pretty but not your style" she added

"I agree" Lynn said to her Rose nodded and went back to the room.

Rose came out showing off a few more but didn't like them no one of them felt right she went back to the room looking at the last dress it was her favorite out of all the ones she picked out Lacey helped her put it on. It was off white full vintage lace that was tight at the top but flowed towards the bottom it was black less stopping about mid-way down her back then buttons followed down the rest the front was lace that came over her chest with lace strips she smoothed the dress over before looking in the mirror and smiling she felt a few tears come to her eyes as Lacey continued to button the back she looked at Rose's reflection and smiled

"I think this is the one" she said to her in which Rose just smiled and agreed she took a deep breath before going to show the group she walked out and everyone gasped and smiled she seen most of them start to tear up and that made her cry even more as she stepped on the pedestal.

"You look amazing" Nessa said as she hugged her mom who was crying

"Beautiful" his mom said while wiping tears from her cheeks

"Ro you look stunning" her mom said giving her a hug and kissing her cheek

"Thanks mom" she said smiling at her

"Well girl if this don't make Joe fall at his knees then I don't know what will" Trinity said to her in which Maryse nodded in agreement

"Can we just marry each other and forget the guys" Nikki said laughing "You're hot" she added with a wink

"As long as I get to wear the pants" Rose said back with a wink she then looked over at Stephanie who was balling her eyes out.

"Sorry" she said in-between sobs "Just this is amazing to see I love it" she said to her

Rose looked down at JoJo then bent to her level "Now sweet pea I know this isn't the one you picked but what do you think?" she asked her

"I think you're the prettiest woman in the world" she answered "and I see you love it so I love it too" she said hugging Rose and kissing her cheek that made her heart swell ten times now she was full on crying she stood up.

"Well let me go change then we can get some food" Rose said to the group "Re can I talk to you?" she said Renee got up and followed her to the dressing room Lacey left them alone for a minute.

"You haven't said anything" Rose said softly to her Renee just looked at her and grab a tissue wiping her make up off

"I don't know what to say Ro besides that you look breath taking, stunning, and every other word to describe beauty. You have no idea how happy I am that you found your one true love in life nothing warms my heart more than seeing how in love you and Leati are and after all the drama and bull you deserve every ounce of happiness you can possibly get. When I seen you walk out I knew by that gleam in your eye that this was the one so I didn't say anything because I knew too" Renee said crying

"I love you Re and thank you for always supporting me and being there for me through everything I couldn't make it a day without you and thank you for this for the first time in a while I feel just happy not worried about what will happen next I just feel in love and I wouldn't have that today if it wasn't for you it means the world to me" Rose told her crying

"I do anything for you" Renee said hugging her "So get dressed we need beer" she said smiling

"Renee?" she said "One more thing" she added Renee turned and looked at her

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Rose asked her with a huge smile

"Well duh" Renee said clapping happily "Yes take that Steph" she added laughing before leaving the room Rose just smiled shaking her head "She is crazy" she mumbled to herself before getting dressed.

Cena, Jon and Leati were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe as Dean and Mike argued with Josh "You shot five times" Dean yelled

"Yeah man so right down five on the score sheet" Mike added before smacking Josh

"Cheaters" Josh yelled before going to the last hole "At least it's almost over" he mumbled

"This is the most intense game of put-put ever" Cena said to them he heard his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket

 _Hey love were going to grab some drinks and pizza if you fellas like to join us-Nikki_

"Hey the girls are getting drinks and Pizza they asked if we wanted to join" Cena told them they all said yes shot and then left and went to the girls as they walked in they spotted them and made their way over.

"Uce" Leati called out to Josh "Look who joined them" he added pointing at Emma then smiling

"Shut up" Josh said as the guys joined the table but then smiled sitting next to her.

"So what did you guys do today?" Maryse asked them

"Had a very intense game of Put-Put" Mike answered all the girls starting laughing then looked at the guys

"No seriously" Trinity said "What you do? Strip club, gamble, and party" she added with her eyebrows raised.

"We Put-put" Jon told them all the girls nodded their heads not believing them

Rose looked over at Leati and stared at him for a minute talking to his mom and that same surge of emotions she had earlier came back he looked over at her seeing tears in her eyes

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Nothing I found a dress" she said he smiled at her "You have no idea how much I love you Le" she added before kissing him and then turning back to the rest of the table.

"So are you guys thinking about joining us on total divas?" Nikki asked with a smile Rose and Leati looked over at each other they talked about it last night and came to an answer

"No were not" Rose answered her "Don't get me wrong I love the show just not for us" she added Nikki nodded her head understanding they spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out.

A/N: Ok this one was Long sorry about that but I thought it be nice to have a fun chapter with no drama.


	3. Custody hearing

A/N: Hey Lovelies here is the new chapter let me know what you think please R&R F&F Thank you for your support. The first part is moving on check it out if you haven't already.

Psion53- Yes I mean who think hot shots like them would play put-put on guy's time and yes wanted a cute chapter before the drama comes

I luv Boondocks- Yes I did. I don't like that story line either it's pretty dumb I legit only watch when Ambrose, Rollins, Balor and Reigns are on and my Good Brothers =]

KailahMuessing- Might have your answer soon.

* * *

"I love you" Leati moaned in her ear as they both hit there high and he collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath from there love session.

"I love you more" she said giving him a kiss then pushing him off and getting up she turned to him and put her hand out which he grabbed "Better shower you have to go soon" she said as they made their way to the shower.

After showering they both got dressed and headed downstairs to see JoJo up watching cartoons Leati took a deep breath before going towards her as Rose went to the kitchen she watched from the doorway as he talked to JoJo rubbing her back and kissing her head trying to sooth her. Rose shook her head and let the anger build inside praying that today would go in Leati's favor.

"Well I better get going" he said as he stood up Rose walked out of the kitchen giving him a kiss but could see the fear in his eyes.

"It will go great Le" she said to him but more to herself "Try to stay calm and civil" she added with one last peck as he went back to JoJo giving her a hug then leaving.

* * *

Leati sat in the chair in utter disbelief as Tracy lawyer continue to read off the demands she wanted "Ms. Anoa'I is also requesting that Rose Levesque not be allowed around the child without her present" he added .

"No that is bull Rose is not any harm to her at all they love each other she treats her way better then you ever did" he said looking at Tracy his lawyer patted his shoulder trying to calm him down before turning his attention to the judge.

"We have a police report here from a few weeks ago were it was stated by his parents and also confirmed with the child of the verbal abuse she endures from her mother" Michael said to him then handing the documents over.

The judge looked them over shaking his head then placed them down on the table "Mr. Anoa'I what is it that your seeking?" he asked him

"I want full custody and for her to have no rights I don't need my daughter being put down all because her mother can't handle us not being together for years I had to sit around and be miserable with my life all because I was scared what could happen to my child if I left but I don't want to deal with it anymore. I have here a lay out of my schedule and the help I will be getting to take care of JoJo and her needs then in the summer she will be on the road with me and my finance" he told the judge

"I also asked that she changes her last name back to her maiden name dropping Anoa'I" he added then looked at Tracy who was beat red from anger

"Ok we will take a recess and I will look over everything before making a choice" the judge said before standing up and walking out.

Leati got up making his way to the hall grabbing his phone ab out to call Rose but felt the phone fly out of his hand he turned to see Tracy standing behind him.

"I will never allow you to take my child Joe she is mine not that whore's daughter" she said breathing heavy "I will ruin everything for you if you take JoJo away" she said before turning and walking away.

After about twenty minutes they went back to the room sitting down "Ok after looking over everything I have reached a decision that I think will benefit the child the most" he said looking at them before going on.

"First I will be approving the request of the name change from Anoa'I back to Baker" he said "Second I am ordering that Tracy goes to counseling twice a week for six months to help with her anger issues" he added

"And lastly this decision comes from a hard place because there is a child involved but I have decided that for now Mr. Anoa'I will have temporary full custody of Joelle without visitations" he said to them Leati smiled happily

"No that is not fair" Tracy yelled shaking her head

"Calm down before I throw you in jail" the judge said to her "It is fair I don't like taking children away from parents but the way you speak to and about your child is disgusting she is not a pawn to get what you want in life" he added with anger

"so in six months if I hear you made progress and nothing bad comes to light we will meet again and reevaluate the agreement but for now this is what is going to happen" he said then looked around "Any questions?" he asked them

Leati shook his head no "Were good here" Michael said to him

"Good were dismissed" the judge said getting up and shaking Leati's hand before walking off.

* * *

Leati walked in the house smiling from ear to ear he walked to the backyard were JoJo and Rose were swimming "Daddy" Jo yelled running out of the pool.

"Throw me in" she said he lightly tossed her in before bending down on the side Rose was at giving her a kiss

"Well" she said looking up at him with worried eyes.

"We have temporary full custody" he said smiling then telling her everything else that the judge ordered.

"Well that is great at least we don't have to deal with her and Jo won't have to deal with any more of her craziness for a while" Rose said to him '

"Yes it will be good for all of us" he said standing up "I am going to change" he added before disappearing into the house.

They spent the rest of the night swimming and cooking out enjoying time as a family they went inside all cleaning up the house before Leati took JoJo to take a bath "I am going to run the cans to the curb" Rose told him before going outside leaving the door open as she walked to the end of the drive way she heard tires squeal then two car doors slam shut before feeling a force to the back of the head she fell to the ground and seen blood drip before felling hard kicks to her stomach and blacking out.

After giving Jo a bath and ready for bed they walked back downstairs seeing the door still opened which he thought was weird until JoJo started screaming in his ear "Mommy" she said crying Leati looked outside at the end of the drive way before sitting JoJo on the steps and handing her his cell phone

"Call 911 and tell them we need an ambulance" he told her calm "You know the address?" he asked JoJo shook her head yes "Ok good don't move from this spot" he said before running off to were Rose was

When he reached the end of the drive she was laying in blood he yanked his shirt off then pressed it to her head holding her letting the tears fall

"Help is coming baby hold on" he said rocking back and forth "Hold on" he said again kissing her head.


	4. Hosptial and News

Rose woke up with her head pounding she slowly opened her eyes to the machines all around her and Leati asleep in the chair next to her holding her hand she took another look around the room and seen her family outside the window talking along with her friends she try to sit up but cried out in pain causing Leati to jolt up.

"Baby don't move you have some broken ribs" he told her rubbing her arm before calling for the nurse Rose winced in pain before settling back down.

"Bud your awake" her dad said rushing in the room "how you feeling?" he added

"Hurt" she said above a whisper the nurse came in walking to the side of the bed checking her vitals before turning to everyone "I need to check a few things and talk with her can you all please wait in the hall" she told them.

"Ok Ms. Levesque I need to ask you a few questions Can you answer them the best you can?" she asked Rose shook her head yes.

"What is your full name?" she asked before checking her vitals

"Rose murphy Levesque" she answered the nurse shook her head yes

"Where are you from?" the nurse asked "and how old are you?" she added

"Greenwich, Connecticut" Rose said "Thirty two" she added before closing her eyes

"Great" the nurse said "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked Rose told her what she remembered from the attack

"Ok good now we need to talk about something" The nurse said to her.

* * *

Leati stood in the hall watching Rose through the window as the nurse examined her praying she was going to be ok.

"Mr Anoa'I" the police officer said walking up "Hi I am detective Clarkson and this officer Matt which you already spoke with now we checked out the person you gave us a Tracy Baker but sir she has solid alibi there are eye witness and camera footage of her at the time of the accident" the detective told him.

"That doesn't mean she didn't have someone do it" Leati told him "My fiancé is laying in a hospital bed mere hours after a custody hearing that didn't go in her favor so you might want to do a little more digging before saying she is in the clear" he said walking off

"Joe, where are you going?" Renee yelled out he turned and looked at her before mouthing I'll be back and leaving the hospital getting in the car.

After about ten minutes he pulled up to his old home shaking his head before getting out and slamming the door before he could make it to the door step he heard the door fly open and Tracy walk out

"Look I already told the cops I didn't do it" she said to him "I have an alibi" she added crossing her arms.

"Don't play dumb with me" he said to her "Who did you hire to do it?" he asked her

"Please Leati I wouldn't waste my time or money on that bitch if I wanted to do something I come after you" she said looking him in the eyes as much as Leati didn't want to admit it he could tell she was telling the truth.

"Whatever" he said before turning back towards the car and opening the door

"You know she isn't a perfect as she seems I bet she has a lot of enemies" Tracy said as Leati climbed in the car driving back to the hospital.

* * *

Leati walked back to the room as the doctor was talking to Rose and her family "Well we need to keep her for a few days just to make sure the brain doesn't swell or have any bleeding but other than that she will make a full recovery and can go home in a few days but will need to take it easy for a few weeks means no over doing it and no wrestling " he told her.

Rose nodded her head in understanding then looked past everyone seeing Leati at the door she smiled at him before he came to her side "Hi Love" she said to him everyone left the room leaving them alone

"Hi babe" he said kissing her lightly "I am so sorry" he told her

"This is not your fault Le" she told him rubbing his cheek then giving him a light smile

"I confronted Tracy and I could tell she wasn't lying" he told her "I mean there is always Colby" he added.

"No it wasn't him he is capable of a lot of things but causing me physical harm isn't one of them" she told him.

"Then who the hell could it be" he said to her trying to rack his brain before letting his head fall to the bed.

"That I don't know" she told him "But the good thing is that we will be ok" she said smiling to herself

"Yeah we will be" he told her looking up Rose started shaking her head no at him.

"Not we as in us Le" she said to him "We" she said rubbing her stomach with a smile

"Wait are you" he said looking at her stomach then back at her with a confused look

"Yes but we have to keep an eye on the baby because of the attack but the doctor thinks everything will be ok" she said smiling he gave her a long kiss and smiled against her lips resting his forehead against her

"You know this means we have to post pone the wedding right" she said "Don't want to be big and pregnant in my dress" she added he let out a chuckle then kissed her again before everyone came back in

"So I can tell all of you now" she said looking at them then back at Leati.

"Were having a baby" she said smiling as everyone gasped then clapped.

What no one saw was two people watching from the hall with pissed off looks on their faces "Damn it" one of them said as the other just balled up there fist

"She needs to pay for what she did"


	5. Having a Friend

A/n: ok its short but I wanted to get something out to you guys before the weekend since I will be out of town! But thank you for reading so please let me know what you think.

This a bit of a filler!

Go check out The Dating Life if you haven't yet!

R&R and F&F

You guys are the best.

Skovko- Yes a baby had to give them a good thing since a bad thing happened. Yes those people in the hall are frustrating me. Thank you for your support.

Psion53- Yes enemies you might be surprised! I have a feeling the baby will be perfect;]

I luv Boondocks- Well we will find out…. Might surprise you…

Ctinaisfashion- (Love me some Christina too ;]) I know she didn't when no one was around but that might comeback to bite her in the ass. But stayed tune.

* * *

A few days later Rose was at home resting she rolled her eyes as Leati called for the hundredth time today "For the last time I am fine" she yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry babe just worried" he said into the phone

"I know Le but how am I supposed to rest if I you keep waking me up" she said annoyed "I love you but I am hanging up the phone now I will call you later" she said hanging up before he could respond she placed her phone back on the table hearing it ding.

 _ **Love you-Leati**_

Rose turned her phone off threw it on the chair before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Leati sighed putting his phone back in pocket and headed toward gorilla he turned when he heard Paul yell his name.

"Hey how is Rose?" Paul asked once he approached

"Doing ok trying to rest" Leati answered "She is a little annoyed with me" he admitted

"Me too" Paul said with a laugh as they took off walking

"Any ideas yet on who could of attacked her?" Paul asked Leati

"No I mean I can usually tell when Tracy is lying and it seemed she was telling the truth but then again you never know" he said honestly

"Just hate that she is home alone whoever did it could come back" Paul said with sadness "It could turn worse if were not carful" Paul added as they made it gorilla

The person standing to the side heard the conversation and quickly grabbed their phone calling someone.

"Hey she is home alone" they said into the phone "Yeah I know but we have to be careful I am all down for making the bitch pay but nothing to get us caught or worse" they added

"Ok Yeah good well we can do that" they said smiling as the person told them the plan.

* * *

After a few hours Rose woke up feeling a little better and relaxed she stretched getting up from the couch grabbing her phone and turning it back on as she walked to the bathroom her phone started going crazy with text messages

 _ **Are you ok?- Steph**_

 _ **Rose answer the phone!- Renee**_

 _ **I will fly to Florida and bust in the house- Renee**_

 _ **Were just worried about you-Dean**_

Rose rolled her eyes locked her phone and washed her hands she was going back towards the living room when she heard the doorbell go off which confused and scared Rose at the same time she pulled up 911 to have it ready as she made her way to the door the doorbell rang again she peaked out the window but could only see a figure she looked through the peak hole but it was covered by the person's finger she took a step back.

"Who is it?" she yelled out before putting her hand on the door knob feeling her heart speed up

"Ro answer the door" they yelled out Rose huffed in frustration and yanked the door open

"What the hell Nikki you scared the living crap out of me" Rose yelled at her before stepping to the side to let her in.

"Sorry Ro I wanted to surprise you" she said hugging her "Look I have chick flicks, junk food, face mask and bridal magazines" she added before walking into the kitchen unloading the food

"I love spending time with you Nik but did Leati send you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised Nikki looked down then back at Rose

"He is just worried" she said defending him then opening the pizza to put in the oven

"Well you get the stuff ready and I will call him" Rose said walking towards the backyard she stepped on the porch dialing his number after a few rings he answered

"Sorry I was a bitch earlier" she said into the phone "But Le I am ok you don't have to check every five minutes on me" she added while staring at the water

"I know baby" Leati said to her "I'm sorry" he added Rose smiled to herself she loved how much he cared about her in that moment she decided something

"Babe I was thinking what if we got married within the next month I could still wear the dress I bought and put together a simple wedding" she asked him

"Really?" he said a little shocked "I mean there is nothing I would love more then you to be my wife but baby are you sure I want you to have your dream wedding" he told her

"I will have my dream wedding as long as I marry you" she told him

"Ok well then if that's what you want your wish is my command" he said smiling from ear to ear

"Thank you for sending Nikki" she said to him

"I didn't want you alone" he admitted to her "I love you Rose I couldn't handle it if something happened to you" he added

"I love you too Le" she said smiling "goodnight" she added before hanging up the phone

Rose walked back into the house into the living room were Nikki had food set up and was looking through a magazine

"Did yall make up?" Nikki asked her when she walked in

"Yes" she said smiling "So do you want to help me plan a wedding?" she added smiling

"uh hell yeah" Nikki said clapping grabbing the rest of the magazine's they spent the rest of the night talking and hanging out and Rose felt this was what she needed and wouldn't admit that she was happy she wasn't alone because a big part of her was scared.


	6. Who's Outside?

A/N: ok guys this one is short and I am so sorry I promise I will get these updates back to the full length, with that being said I have been sick since Saturday so I been out of it this is a filler. But let me know what you think. Your support means a lot and keeps me going.

Rose and Nikki were talking about ideas for the wedding when Nikki suddenly jumped up "I'll be right back" she said taking off outside. Nikki ran to her car popping the trunk open grabbing a box of wedding samples out she turned to sit them on the ground when she noticed an all-black SUV speed off quickly.

Nikki walked back into the house with a worried look on her face and sat the box down she grabbed her phone texting John

 _There was a black suv parked outside Rose's house-Nikki_

 _Did you see who was in it?-John_

 _No they drove off-Nikki_

 _Ok well I will talk Joe after my match don't tell Rose we don't need her freaked out-John_

"Earth to Nikki" Rose sang out Nikki shot her head in Rose's direction "I been yelling your name woman" she added laughing

"Sorry Ro" Nikki said putting her phone down and grabbing the box and putting in front of Rose

"Umm Nik I think you have a problem" Rose said laughing as she went through the box "Oh I like that" she said looking at the purple napkins

"Not a problem just excited to plan my dream wedding "Nikki said defending herself "and now it helps you" she said smiling as they continue to look through the box.

* * *

"What the hell I thought you said she was home alone?" the driver yelled into the phone

"That's what he told Paul" the other person said

"Nikki was there" they yelled "She seen me speed off" they added

"Well I didn't know" the other person said "but you need to be more careful because they're going to keep a close eye on her" they added

"Don't you think I know that" the driver yelled "Look I am going to keep an eye out on the house from a distance get here as soon as you can and if we have to we will take Nikki out to" they said before hanging up the phone.

"Damn it" they said hitting the wheel

* * *

After his match John was walking backstage trying to find Leati but was having no luck he ran a hand over his face in frustration he looked to see Dean coming out of the locker room

"Ambrose" he called out Dean jerked his head towards his directions

"What?" Dean said

"Have you seen Joe?" he asked

"Not since earlier why?" Dean asked John told him about what Nikki said Dean sighed then started taking off down the hall John followed him as they continued to look for him after a few minutes they seen him coming out of the trainer's room.

"Joe" Cena yelled Leati turned and went toward the two men he could tell something was wrong by the worried expression on John's face and the pissed off look on Dean's

"What's wrong?" he asked once he got to them John told him about what Nikki text he turned and punched the wall

"Brother calm down" Dean said to him

"Calm down are you serious?" Leati yelled "I feel like were in the middle of a really bad horror film who does shit like this stalking and attacking people" he added angry

"I will put an end to this stupid shit I don't care if its Colby, Tracy or uncle Buck down the damn street I will not have my fiancé living in fear so we need to find out who the hell this is" he said to the two men who nodded their head in agreement as they stared at a seething Leati

* * *

"Well Ro it looks like you pretty much have the whole wedding planned" Nikki said smiling

"Yeah I have had most of it picked out since I was four" Rose said laughing "Now just need bridesmaid dresses" she said smiling

"Who were you planning on being the bridesmaid?" Nikki asked

"Well Renee is the maid of honor then there is Steph, Lynn, Trinity, Maryse, Nessa and of course you" she said smiling

Nikki stared at her thankful that at this moment Rose didn't have a worry in the world expect over the wedding she heard her phone go off and went to grab it she seen it was Leati and answered it

"Hey" she said into the phone

 _Did the SUV show back up?-Leati_

Nikki walked over to the window looking out but didn't see anything

"I don't see anything" she told him while checking again

 _Ok well keep an eye out-Leati_

"Ok I will" she said before hanging up the phone

"Nikki" Rose said causing her to turn away from the window "What the hell is going on?" she asked with her hands on her hips


	7. I think i know!

A/N: Its short I know I am so sorry.. Life is just so hectic lately. But please R&R F&F and thanks to everyone who already did!

Psion53- Thanks for your continued and I agree something isn't right, hopefully they will figure it out.=]

Skovko- Right Sorry Uncle Buck lol =]... I think Rose should know too. Thanks for the support =]

I Luv Boondocks- your right! Thanks for your support =]

* * *

Nikki turned around and smiled at Rose "Nothing Ro was just talking John" she lied

"Then why are you looking outside for something?" she asked with her hands still on her hips Nikki racked her brain for some excuse but came up empty

"Earlier there was a SUV outside and when I noticed it they speed off and we didn't want to worry you" she told her looking down

"I know" Rose said simply before turning back to the living room and grabbing the plates Nikki shook her head

"What?" she asked following her into the kitchen "Rose" she said Rose sat the plates in the sink before gripping the side of the sink and taking a deep breathe she turned and faced Nikki who stared at her confused

"They been outside the house since I came home from the hospital" Rose told her "I know it's who attacked me because it's the same car I seen before getting attacked" she added

"Rose why haven't told anyone" Nikki said a little angry "Something could have happened to you" she added

"Because of this Nikki I don't need a damn babysitter" Rose said flustered "And Le would of came home and missed summer slam I already caused enough drama I don't need to mess up his career" she said as the tears started to fall

"Ro" Nikki said "None of this is your fault" she added

"Then why does it feel like it" Rose asked as she slumped to the ground it broke Nikki's heart that she felt that way she slid down next to her and pulled Rose into her.

* * *

Leati was racking his brain trying to figure out who was behind this so he could stop them but all he kept coming up with was Tracy and Colby and at this point all he wanted was for it stop he sighed in defeat before hearing a knock on the door he got up and answered it

"Hey man" Dean said walking in with Renee and then started pacing the room

"Babe please calm down" Renee said to him Dean stopped looked over at her then back at Leati

"Tell him" he said looking at Renee who put her focus on Leati

"Tell me what?" Leati asked "Well" he added growing impenitent

"I overheard someone on the phone backstage tonight and it sounded a lot like they were talking about Ro and watching the house" she told him

"Who was it?" Leati asked Renee looked down at her feet then back at his face "Re who?" he said more sternly

* * *

The driver of the SUV sat in the car tapping their thumbs on the steering wheel when they heard the passenger door open "About time" they said as the person continued to climb in

"Sorry flight got delayed" they said shutting the door "Don't you think this is a bit too far" they added as they looked at Rose's house

"Oh that's original coming from you" the driver said while rolling their eyes

"You realize she is pregnant and we already jumped her we could to jail" the passenger said

"Only if we get caught look I just want her to feel the pain I did she is the reason everything got ruined for me" the driver said

"So do I she took things from me too" they said "So you want to go ahead with the plain?" the passenger asked slumping in the seat

"Yup and I guess I get to take a Bella out when we do" the driver said with a smile and then focused back on the house.

* * *

Rose stood up wiping her tears "Sorry Nik" she said looking down and turning towards the sink.

"Don't be Ro I know this has been nothing but stressful for you and its ok to let it out but we have to take care of you and the little one so that's why we're all so concerned" Nikki said rubbing her back

"Thanks" she said smiling "So you want to watch a movie and eat ice cream with me?" she asked her

"Don't have to ask me twice" Nikki said while picking a movie and Rose went to grab the ice cream "Ro I am going to grab my bag to change" she yelled out while going back to her car she grabbed the bag out and ran back up the porch she turned to make sure the car was locked when she noticed someone getting out of the same SUV from earlier and total shock went through her

"What the hell?" she said in disbelief she hurried back in the house and made sure they didn't see her she shut the door and locked it

"Nikki?" Rose said "Is there a clown outside?" she asked as Nikki rushed away from the door "Wait is there?" she asked more serious

"Something like that" Nikki answered her she pointed at the window and Rose walked towards it and seen the SUV and a person standing outside of it and nodded her head she turned away and went to grab her phone she dialed Leati's number

"I guess great minds think alike I was just about to call you" Leati said into the phone

"True love always knows when to call" Rose said back with a laugh Leati smiled from ear to ear when she said that.

"I think I know who attacked me (You)" They said at the same time they both looked at each other confused then nodded their heads

A/N: Well?


	8. Attack Part 1

A/N: Hey guys here is part 1 it was too long so I broke them down

I love every single one of you guys for supporting me and the feedback your truly amazing.

I might start a new story with Rose and Leati (Roman) but a different story line….

Psion53, Skovko, and I luv Boondocks thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.

The cops stood outside the house taking statements as the medics tended to the cuts and giving proper stitches where needed.

"So Ms. Can you tell us what happened?" the officer asked looking at the brunette woman sitting in front of him she took a deep breath before looking over at the other woman then back at him

"Yeah" she said above a whisper

" _ **You do?" they both said again staring into the phone Rose looked around then took a deep breath before speaking again**_

" _ **The SUV has been outside the house since we got back from the hospital I didn't want you staying home and missing summerslam so I didn't tell you and yes you can be mad but I am a big girl" She told him**_

" _ **I am on the way home" Leati said to her "Don't try to tell me no" he added Rose just shook her head ok**_

" _ **See you after a while" she said to him "Love you" she added**_

" _ **I love you too babe" he said hanging up the phone**_

" _ **So what do you want to do about the Clown outside the house?" Nikki asked**_

 _ **Rose smiled as she turned on her heel and singled for Nikki to follow Rose open the front door as they stepped on the porch out of the corner of her eye she could see the them dunk behind the car she let a small smirk play on her face before focusing on Nikki**_

" _ **Thank you for coming over Nikki it means a lot" Rose said hugging her then put her lips to Nikki's ear**_

" _ **I want you to get in the car and leave but just go up the street when you see them start coming towards the house I want you to call the cops then come back" Rose said then pulled away**_

" _ **Ok love you Ro" she said getting in the car and doing what Rose told her**_

 _ **Nikki drove up the street and parked the car and watched when she seen them come out from behind the car she started to rack her brain to way they would come after Rose she felt anger rise in her and wanted nothing but to rack attack a bitch she pulled her phone out and called the cops saying that there were stalkers outside the house they told her that car was on the way.**_

 _ **Rose stood in the kitchen sipping her water when she heard the front door open "One count of breaking and entering" she said before leaning against the counter she could her them coming towards the kitchen she put her water down then turned on the heel of her foot and sat at the bar when the two came into view Rose chuckled when she seen the shocked looks on Sasha and Summer faces.**_

" _ **Just a couple of questions before we start this well whatever this is" Rose said with a grin**_

" _ **Frist do I have time to pee because I really have to go" she asked "Second Why?" she added**_

" _ **Shut the hell up" Summer yelled**_

" _ **So I can't use the bathroom?" Rose asked with her face scrunched**_

" _ **You always got jokes" Sasha spat at her Rose nodded her head yes that just pissed Sasha off more**_

" _ **Why?" Rose asked her**_

" _ **Because of you everything got ruined for me I was heading to the top of my career and love life I was married to Seth freakin Rollins for crying out loud my ticket was golden but I always had to live in your shadow when came to men, friends and the WWE I am sick and tired of it I want you to be ruined like I am" she said with hatred**_

" _ **Wow so the fact that Colby is psycho is my fault" Rose said**_

" _ **What was your big plan? Huh come in here and take me down seriously you're a bad horror flick" she added**_

" _ **So let's add stalking to the list" Rose mumbled to herself**_

" _ **No you don't get to talk" Summer said to her Rose rolled her eyes then waved her hand in the air for Sasha to continue**_

" _ **I lost the love of my life" she yelled**_

" _ **Are you serious?" Rose asked "You could of stayed with the sorry piece of shit but you didn't you chose to get a divorce and leave him so explain to me why it's my fault" she added**_

" _ **Because you were always around Rose when he hurt you the first time you should of moved on with your sorry ass life but you didn't" Sasha yelled "And when you exposed him at the party it would of made me look completely stupid to stay with him" she added**_

" _ **Kind of how you look now" Rose said to her then pressed her lips together trying not to laugh**_

" _ **Would you explain why this is so funny?" Summer said to her**_

" _ **You two are idiots and digging your self's into a deeper hole. You could of still had an amazing career because your talented as hell but instead of dusting off and getting back up you decided to attack me and now your pissed that it didn't work your just as crazy as him so maybe you two were truly meant to be" Rose said to her**_

" _ **As for Colby I walked away he chose to keep it going so I made him look like a fool and I can do that to you to but quite frankly I am tired of the drama" Rose said getting up from the stool she looked past them and seen Nikki standing in the door way but turned her attention back to them.**_

" _ **Get out of my house and get the fuck over yourself" Rose said looking at Sasha and Summer**_


	9. Attack Part 2

She took a deep breath trying to make sure she wasn't leaving parts out she felt a hand go to her back rubbing it she let her self-relax before continuing

"Take your time" the officer said to her she nodded her head "What happened next?" he asked her

" _ **No you have everything you have the friends, the career, the man, and the baby while we sit her with nothing" Summer yelled**_

" _ **Whose fault is that?" Rose yelled "It's yours" she added**_

" _ **You're the one who didn't try you pranced around like a slut and acted like a bitch that's why people didn't like you Summer you had no boundaries or self-respect Leati never gave you the time of day because of that it's not my fault he didn't want you" Rose said**_

" _ **I had him then you decided to finally give him a chance after all these years that was my meal ticket" Summer yelled**_

" _ **Do you two hear yourself speak?" Rose asked "This isn't about me or love it's about being famous well news flash doing psychotic shit like this it will make you famous but not in a good way seriously you stalked me and jumped me that's crazy" she added**_

" _ **Your both Crazy" she yelled out of the corner of her eye she seen Summer go to lunge at her so she side step and went to the other side of the counter as summer fell to the ground she seen Sasha take a step to her but Nikki rushed behind her grabbing Sasha by the waist and pulled her back she threw a stiff elbow and hit Nikki in the nose causing it to bleed Nikki let go of her waist and stepped back.**_

" _ **You two need to be in a looney bin" Nikki said while wiping her nose "You're in here trying to attack someone who is pregnant because you can't handle rejection and being a loser" she added**_

 _ **Sasha just shrugged her shoulders by this point she didn't care she was too far in Summer jumped up and tackled Nikki to the ground causing a few pictures to fall and cut their arms Nikki was able to push Summer off of her and get her to the ground Nikki hit her with her forearm over and over again until she cried out to stop Nikki stood up from the ground and grabbed Sasha by her hair when she seen her go towards Rose.**_

" _ **You got me messed up if you think I am letting you go towards her or that baby bitch" Nikki breathed in her ear before throwing her to the ground Sasha got to her knees trying to catch her breath.**_

 _ **Rose went towards Sasha and stood over her "I guess your great big plan didn't work huh" she said before kicking her in the side "I am always a step ahead of everyone" she yelled before kicking her again "You could of hurt my baby" she said as the tears started to fall and went to kick her again but Nikki pulled her back so she wouldn't hurt herself.**_

 _ **Rose fell to the ground as Nikki held her "it's ok Ro the cops are here" she said while rocking her back and forth "It's over" she said into her hair**_

Rose finished telling the officer what happened then looked over at Nikki who just pulled Rose into her side the EMT came back over and checked on Rose again

"Everything looks fine with the baby Ms. Levesque" he told her while smiling "Good thing she was here" he said looking at Nikki before walking off.

"Here is my card if you think of anything else or have questions please call me" He told Rose before walking away

"I still have to pee" she told Nikki who just smiled at her Rose got up and used the bathroom she seen the cops still taking pictures she sighed before going into the bathroom she looked in the mirror "I look horrible" she said rubbing her face she let her hands drop to her stomach

"I promise your safe now" she said rubbing her stomach then using the restroom

Rose went back outside and sat on the porch "I'm sorry you got dragged in this" she told her

"This isn't your fault" Nikki said rubbing her back

"I legit feel like we just ended a bad lifetime movie" Rose said laughing

"Well at least no one died that's usually how they end" Nikki said laughing they heard a car speed up and slam on its breaks they both looked up and seen Leati, John, Dean, Renee, Paul and Steph come running up the drive way.

Rose jumped up and took off towards Leati jumping in his arms she wrapped her legs and arms around him and buried her face into his neck and let the tears fall again he rubbed her back and walked them back to the porch he sat on the steps and her on his lap

"It's ok baby" he said into her hair she pulled back giving him a long kiss he tighten his grip she placed her head back into his neck "it's ok its over" he said closing his eyes praying this was all done.

John went to Nikki and held her "I hate that you got hurt but I am glad she wasn't alone" he told her

"Me too" Nikki said as she kissed John they got up and walked to were the others were standing Paul turned on his heel and went to the officers

"How long well they be held before a bail is set" he said staring at the back of the cop car

"Not sure the evidence is pretty bad and there are some pretty big charges" the officer told him Paul nodded his head

"Good keep their sorry asses in jail" he said before walking off towards the house

everyone was sitting inside talking about what happened Leati took Rose upstairs to shower and put her to bed when he thought she was asleep he bent down and laid his head on her chest and let a few tears fall

"I am so sorry that you had to deal with all of this" he whispered to her "I promise I will protect you two and Jo with my life and I will never let someone hurt you again just please don't ever leave me" he said as the tears continued to fall.

Rose lifted Leati's head so she could make eye contact "Nothing will ever make me leave you or our family Le" she said and gave him a sweet kiss

"I love you" he said standing up "Sweet dreams" he said turning the light off and going back downstairs.


	10. The wedding Part 1

Skovko- Right thank goodness for Nikki and yes you did it call it she snapped lol

Psion53- Yeah I try to sneak her in there

I Luv Boondocks- Right all they did was screw themselves

I have a strange feeling that the drama is far from over...

 _Three weeks later_

"Breathe in. Breathe out. Breath in" Rose kept repeating to herself well rubbing her hands up and down her thighs as she was getting her hair done

"All done" Sarah said then smiled at Rose in the mirror "As pretty as a picture" she added

Rose got up and walked towards her dress she stared at if for a moment she felt the nerves start to rise in her stomach "Breathe in. Breath out" she started to say again

"Rose" Renee said walking into the room "The girls are here and the photographer to take pictures after we get ready" she added laying her maid of honor dress on the back of her chair

"Ro" she said a little louder Rose finally turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry" she said with a smile then looked down.

"Ro I know your nervous but you and Joe have been through hell in back to get to this point this is going to be the happiest day of your life next to having my God baby" Renee said "And I promise not only as your maid of honor but as your best friend that nothing will ruin today" she said hugging her.

The door opened Nikki, Maryse, Trinity, Lynn, Stephanie, Nessa and their moms all came in and started on their hair.

"Ro" her mom called out "Do you have your something old, new, barrowed and Blue?" she asked

Rose thought about it for a minute before answering "Well the new is my dress, my gardener is blue, my earrings are the ones dad gave me for my sixteenth birthday just missing something barrowed" she told her.

Leati's mom got up and walked over to Rose "I can help with that" she said smiling then opened the box in her hands "These pearls have been a part of the Anoa'I weddings for decades the only woman who wear them are ones who have been accepted into our family with love and honor. This is a symbol that we will protect you and care for you at all times. Sika's mother gave them to me on my wedding day and now I would be honored and so would Sika if you were to wear them today" she said taking them out of the box

Rose turned around so she can put them on she turned to face his mom as a the tears rolled down both of their cheeks "Rose I want you to know that you are truly one of a kind and I am so happy that my Leati found you" Patricia said

"You are the true love of his life and gave him a new hope and for that I will be forever grateful to you" she added while kissing her cheek

Rose turned to see everyone else crying to "Good thing are makeup isn't done" Nessa said before hugging Rose.

Leati paced around the room as he was reading his vowels to make edits were needed he shook his head no before scratching out a part he heard the door open but didn't look up "I could add that" he mumbled to himself

"Joe man calm down and speak from the heart" Randy said as he was unloading his tux "it's what I did with Kim" he added before getting dressed

Leati nodded his head in agreement before joining the rest of the guys Dean pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured them all a shot

"Just one shot before the wedding to calm everyone's nerves" he handed one to Randy, Mike, Paul, Cena, Jon, Josh, Sika and Rose's dad

"To true love" Dean said before they all clicked glasses and downed the shot "Stop standing around fellas we have a wedding to get to" Dean yelled then grabbed his tux to get dressed the rest rolled their eyes before getting dressed to

Paul Sr walked over to Leati "Can I have a word with you?" he asked him they stepped to the other side of the room Leati got nervous not being able to read his expression

"Ok first let me say this that is my little girl and she has been through hell and back when it comes to love but she sees something in you something that I thought she lost a long time ago she sees happiness" he said to him

"She loves you without a shadow of doubt and you mean the world to her so I will say this as kindly as I can if you hurt her in any way which if you're a smart boy you won't but if you do I will kill you" he said with a serious tone

"Not if I kill you first" they turned to see Paul standing there "That's my baby sister I will protect her till the day I die and I don't care who I have to hurt to do it" he said before rejoining the rest of the guys

"I want you to have this" he said handing Leati a ring "It was my mother's I gave it to her mom when we got married it's a symbol that no matter what love will always win" he said while wiping a few tears

"Just promise to take care of her and both of my grandbabies" he said smiling

Leati smiled from ear to ear and shook his hand "I promise I will and I won't ever let her go" he told him before they went to join the other guys

All the guys were ready they were all dressed in black tuxes, with a gray shirt, a purple tie and a purple rose pinned to their chest the photographer came in to take pictures Leati let a huge smile come to his face because he was marrying the love of his life

Rose smiled brightly at all the woman standing in front of her Renee wore a purple dress that had lace straps and a lace top the other women wore purple floor length dresses that were lace at the top and hung off their shoulders.

"You all look so beautiful " she said to them she turned and bent down to were JoJo, Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn were standing they all wore Purple dresses with a gray cover and all their hair pulled in to a curly ponytail.

"My girls look so good" she said smiling at them and then standing up and she went to put her dress on she stepped into as Nikki buttoned up the back she turned to face everyone and smiled brightly trying to hold back the tears

"Oh my veil" she said her mom grabbed it and put it on her head and then kissed her cheek

"I love you Ro" she said

"I love you to Mama" Rose said smiling

"Who's ready for a wedding?" she said happily as everyone made their way to the door

Leati stood at the doors as the guest were all looking back and his mom joined his side "Ready Le?" she asked

"Since day one" he said smiling as the ceremony started and they made their way to the alter.

A/N: Ok truth time I got a little sad writing this especially the part with her mom, Leati's mom and her dad.

Sorry just emotional for me.. I miss my parents

Please let me know what you think


	11. The wedding Part 2

Leati took a deep breath as he linked arms with his mom and walked her down the aisle as the music started he was followed by his dad walking Rose's mom to her seat all the guest that included family, friends, and many WWE superstars turned their attention to the doors as the wedding party started to make their way down the aisle.

Let's get married started to play through the church as Mike and Maryse were the first to make their way to the alter followed by Nessa and Randy, Lynn and Josh, Nikki and Cena, Trinity and Jon, Stephanie and Paul, and then the last to come out was Renee and Dean.

They stopped and smiled at Leati who just nodded his head at them knowing what they wanted to say without saying it they took their places and stared at the closed doors it was now here that moment every person in that church was waiting for.

Ajay and Anthony carried the rings down the aisle smiling when they made it to Renee and Dean who grabbed the rings off the pillows then told the boys to sit down. Murphy and Vaughn came out dropping purple, white, and gray rose petals on the ground then took a seat next to the boys. Then Aurora came out with a sign that said it's too late to tap out now and JoJo came out with one that said because she pinned you for the three count everyone smiled and laughed at the joke before putting their attention back towards the doors once the girls sat down.

* * *

Outside the doors Paul Sr. stood there just a nervous as anyone else when Rose finally stepped out of the room he took a gasp of air trying hard to hold the tears back she stopped in front of him and smiled knowing the minute he let them fall she would be crying to.

"Hi daddy" she said with a smile

"Hi Bud" he said barley above a whisper "You look absolutely beautiful I have waited for this day for a long time and to see it finally happen is the greatest feeling in the world. Bud I have watched you your whole life I know what makes you happy Family, Wrestling and now Joe" he said as few tears fell

"I can see that you are completely utterly whole heartily all in" he added "Bud I love you and I know that I have to let you go so you can bloom into the woman you were always meant to be you're going to be an amazing wife and mother" he said while he wiped a few tears that fell from Rose's eyes

"You don't have to let go daddy I'll always be your little bud" she said smiling "I love you" she added

"I love you most" he said smiling "Let's get you married" he added linking arms with her and signal for the door to open

* * *

As the doors were starting to open the guest stood up as the music started to play everyone gasped, oohed, and awed as Rose made her way into their view she took a deep breath before she felt her dad squeeze her hand then link arms with her the minute she locked eyes with Leati all the nervousness drained from her body and was replaced with utter happiness and joy.

Leati smiled that bright smile he had every time he even heard Rose's name and right there in front of everyone he didn't care he let the tears fall from his eyes as he watched her make her way to him he was ready to call that woman his wife once she finally reached him he wiped a few tears from his cheek as he stepped to Rose and her dad

"May I ask who gives this man to this woman?" the pastor asked looking at her father who smiled back at him then raised his finger to signaling motion

"We all do" everyone said in unison Rose and Letai couldn't help but chuckle

Paul Sr. placed Rose's hand in Leati's then kissed her cheek but looked Leati dead in the eyes "remember what I said" he said with a serious look before going to sit down.

Rose and Leati made their way to the front he leaned in "You look phenomenal" he fought the urge to grab her right there and kiss her.

"Family and Friends we are gathered here today to join Rose Murphy Levesque and Leati Joseph Anoa'I as these two become one" he said

"I will now read a verse chosen by the couple" the pastor said

"Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails" he said smiling at the happy couple.

"Now we have already determined that everyone gives you Rose to Leati but I must ask who gives the groom to this woman?" he said looking out into the crowd

"We all do" the whole place said in unison again the pastor nodded his head with a chuckle


	12. The wedding Part 3

"Rose and Leati no other human ties are more tender, no other vows are more sacred than these you are about to assume. You are entering into that holy estate which is the deepest mystery of experience and which is the very sacrament of divine love" the pastor said as he joined their hands

"Now I was told that the bride and groom wrote their own vowels Rose you may start" he said stepping back Rose smiled and turned towards Renee who handed her a paper

"Le for the first time in all my days I am left speechless because when asked to describe my love for you I draw a blank because there are not enough words in the English or Samoan dictionary to tell you how I feel" Rose said

"I look in your eyes and I see my everything, my future, and my life I know that you will protect me to the ends of this earth no matter what force threatens us. Leati you are my forever and I think deep down I knew that since day I laid eyes on you backstage and I felt my heart skip a beat. I am just sorry it took me so long to realize that" she added as the tears were starting to build up

"We have had a lot of downs and ups in our time together and I am sure we still will but one thing I am positive about is that no matter what we always make it through together. Leati you are the love of my life and there is no doubt about that I can't wait to go on this journey with you, JoJo, and our little bean I can't wait for us to become a family so thank you for loving me" she ended as Leati wiped her tears away then his own.

Leati took a deep breath before grabbing his paper out of his pocket he then shook his head and put it back in "Ok I have wrote and scribbled all over that paper for months then a wise man gave me some great advice so I am going to take it" he said with a smile before glancing at Randy that didn't go unnoticed by the others who all looked at him

"I am just going to speak straight from the heart Rose the minute that door opened and I seen you in this amazing dress I literally felt the air drain from my lungs and I didn't care if everyone in here seen me ball like a baby" he said smiling

"Rose you are simply the most amazing, caring, loving, beautiful, talented and good hearted person I have ever met in my life. I couldn't imagine my life without you and I never want to. Rose you are the very air I breathe" he said and could feel the tears start to form in his eyes

"The first day I ever meet you I had a spark run through my body I knew in that very moment rather it was this life or the next that we would end up together but I never thought it would be all life's and I think god that it is" he said as the tears fall

"Baby I can't wait to walk down this journey with you and our family I can't wait to grow old and sit on the front porch watching our grandkids growing up sipping coffee and laughing at all the crazy adventures we had together. I can't wait to add our new addition to the family and add more down the road I can't wait to spend every waking, sleeping and breathing moment simply loving you" he said then took a deep breath

"You are my forever, my always, my heart, and soul I will never let you down or hurt you in anyway. You are my sun, moon, and stars and without you my world would be dark and gray" he finished then it was Rose's turn to wipe the tears they both smiled brightly before they heard a lot of sniffles and sobs coming from around them

"Please join hands again" he said to them they did as they were told "Rose do you take Leati to be your wedded husband through good times and the bad, sickness and health, to honor and keep him, and forsaking all others for the rest of the days of your lives" he asked her

"I do" she said with a bright smile that made Leati's knees buckle

"Do you Leati take Rose to you be your wedded wife through the good times and the bad, sickness and health, to honor her and keep her, while forsaking all others for the rest of the days of your lives?" he asked looking at Leati

"I do" he said with a smile that made Rose's stomach feel up with butterflies

"The rings please" the pastor said as Renee and Dean handed them to Leati and Rose

"Leati take the ring and place it on her finger" Leati did as the pastor said and seen the tears instantly fall down her face as she stole a glance at her parents.

"Rose take the ring and place it on his finger" she sild the rose gold ring that matched her wedding ring on his finger then smiled up at him.

"If there is anyone present who has reasons to believe that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" everyone looked around and the whole wedding party took a step ready to pounce if anyone try to ruin this moment

"Good" the pastor said "Then by the power invested in me and the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife Leati you may kiss the bride" the pastor said

The minute those words left his mouth Leati's hands went to each side of Rose's face and their lips crashed together she wrapped her hands around his neck and just like the first time they kissed time stood still in that moment it was like they were the only two people in the world all the drama and nonsense from the past few months was behind them. Leati grazed her bottom lip and she more the willing opened and the deepened the kiss after a minute Rose finally pulled away they stood there both trying to catch their breath

"I love you Leati" she said looking up at him

"I love you too baby" he said giving her another quick peck

"Ladies and Gentleman I have the great honor of introducing Mr. and Mrs. Leati Joseph Anoa'I"

Everyone cheered and clipped as the bridal party all rushed to hug them Rose laughed and looked up at him as he looked down "Were married Le" she said happily

"Now we party" Dean yelled at causing everyone to cheer

A/N: Next Chapter will probably be the reception =]


	13. Lets Party

A/N: So here is a small update before we dive into the rest of the story….

Why? Because it's my BORNDAY (BIRTHDAY) so this is my present to myself lol

Let me know what you think about it!

Thank you to everyone who reads it.

Skovko- Hey! Your story was AMAZING! BTW! But heck Yeah everyone was invested in them lol and waited a long time for that =] I know MARRIED FINALLY *Insert Happy Dance* thank you for your support!

Psion53- I am getting caught up on Finding Eden! It so good! There all a big family in my eyes lol best part of fanfiction.. Yes Dean loves to Party! Thank you for your continued support.

I Luv Boondocks- Thank you! Yeah I miss them so much especially days like today! Yeah no one can ruin their big day they waited a long time for that moment! =] Thank you for your support!

\- Yes it was! Thank you for the support

* * *

After about a five minute drive all the guest were going into the building for the reception there were tables set up with gray and purple table cloths and each one had a center piece of flowers, a huge dance floor, an open bar and a buffet

"Please help yourself to whatever you like its open seating as well except the tables towards the front of the dance floor" the host said everyone walked off to get food and drinks.

In the back of the limbo Rose and Leati couldn't keep their hands off each other or lips Leati smiled against her mouth before kissing her again

"I...Love…You…Mrs. Anoa'I" he said in between kisses "Sorry Levesque-Anoa'I" he said with a smile Rose just looked up at him then kissed him again

"I love you too husband" she said brightly then laid on his shoulder "Husband" she said with a school girl grin "I love the sound of that" she added staring at her ring

"Not as much as I love saying your my wife" he said as he placed a kiss to her temple he bent down and kissed her stomach then smiled up at her

"I don't think it could get more perfect" he said "Your my wife, the mother of my children, your beautiful, and really amazing in bed" he added with a smirk

"Now you are really stuck with me" Leati said with a laugh

"Not stuck" she said back kissing him they instantly deepened it neither one of them wanting to pull away they felt the car come to a stop letting them know they arrived at the reception

"Can we just skip and go to the hotel?" he said before kissing her neck

"Yeah" Rose said not wanting it stop "But Renee and Nikki put a lot of work into this and might kill us" she said pulling away the driver opened the door Leati stepped out and grabbed her hand leading her out the rest of the wedding party were waiting at the doors

"Come on love birds time to party" Dean yelled out as they opened the doors they walked in everyone turned their attention to the door before Renee signaled to the DJ

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'I" he yelled into the microphone everyone clapped and cheered as Rose and Leati walked in he grabbed her and kissed her before making their way to the table

While everyone was eating and drinking Renee got up and went to the mic "Hey everyone" she said to get everyone's attention they all turned to her

"So this is the part were a few tears might happen its speech time" she said smiling "As the maid of honor aka the best friend ill start" she added

"Joe, Rose I really don't know what to say because the smile on both of your faces sums it up perfectly. You two were made for each other and through everything have only grown stronger in love. Rose the first day I meet you I knew that you were going to be my lifelong best friend and for years all I ever wanted was for you to find the one because you deserved it" Renee said taking a deep breath

"Leati i want to say thank you for loving my best friend through everything. You make her the happiest I ever seen her and showed her what true love was and I will forever be grateful for that. Leati you are an amazing man I hope you know that" she said looking at him

"So I raise a glass to the two most amazing people I have ever known in life I can't wait to grow old with you and watch are kids play together and be best friends. I love you guys more than words can ever express so please keep being you and never change" she said while wiping a few tears away

Rose got up and hugged Renee as she came back to the table "I love you too Re" she whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek

Dean got up and grabbed the mic while running his hand nervously through his hair he looked around the room before sighing

"So I am the best man and according to my wife I have to give a speech well pretty much everyone in this room knows I am not good at this type of stuff but I will try my hardest. Rose the day I meet you it was like I found my long lost sister that I had been looking for my whole life you keep me in line and in check and you're the first to tell me to get my act together there are many times and nights I wouldn't of made it if you weren't by my side every step of the way. I thank you for never judging me and if it wasn't for your constant pushing I wouldn't have meet the love of my life" he said looking at her Renee with a smile.

"Joe my man rather they call you Roman, Big Dog, Leati, Or Joe I simply refer to you as my brother even though you stole my apple pie" Dean said and everyone laughed

"But that's what you are my brother I watched you go through so much and yet you managed to keep your head high and never give up. I remember late nights of sitting in the room or at the bar listing to you go on and on about Rose and how beautiful, Talented, and Amazing she was and all I could do is nod my head in agreement but you never gave up and look at you know in the end you got the girl of your dreams. Joe thank you for being my best friend when most people can't stand me and Rose thank you for loving him with all you have because he needed to be saved and that's what you did" Dean said trying not to cry

"So here's to you" he finished raising his glass with everyone else he went back to set beside Leati who patted his back and smiled

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman it is now time for the Bride and Groom to share their first dance" the DJ said into the mic

Leati got up and grabbed Rose's hand and lead her to the dance floor and pulled her close as the song Nikki picked out for them started to play.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest_

Rose and Leati smiled brightly at each other and just like the other times it was like they were the only two people in the world they held on to each other as if they were to let go they would crumble without each other.

 _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

Rose looked up at Leati "I did know" she said to him

"Know what baby?" he asked

"That I loved you then" she answered with a smile he gave her a sweet kiss

"I promise I will never let go" he whispered as he put his forehead on hers now it was Rose's turn to give him a kiss

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday you'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow_

"That part is true" he said to her "You look more beautiful everyday" he told her

The DJ told everyone that they could join in now as all the couples started to dance together Rose looked around with a smile on her face surrounded by people she loves and married to the love of her life.

"Perfect" she said to herself

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

"We came along way from our days in NXT and the bumpy ride we took for years" Rose said to him

"True but we will be together until were grey and old" he said with that smile that makes her knees buckle every time she laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on top of hers

"Perfect" he whispered to himself

 _I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go_

After sharing a father daughter dance and a mother son dance Rose and Leati went to cut the cake Leati took a small piece and let Rose bite it as she took her piece and shoved it in his face causing everyone to laugh

"Sorry Love" she said kissing some of the icing off he smiled at her

* * *

Rose and the girls went to change into shorter dresses that were beaded at the top and puffy on the bottom and they all had purple converse on. The guys all took off there jackets, vests and ties Dean smiled brightly before grabbing the mic

"Now we party people" he said jumping up down to the song that was playing everyone was having a good time before Lynn whispered in Rose's ear and pointed towards the entrance she turned to look then told Leati she be back and took off walking to the person standing there

"Hey" Phil said looking at her with a smile

"Hi" she said back "How long you been here?" she asked

"Since the ceremony" he said truthfully "You looked beautiful. You looked in love" he told her "Just wanted to tell you I was happy for you and that I am glad you found your true happiness and once again I am sorry for everything with Lynn and the Colby stuff" he told her

"Thank you Phil but it's all in the past" she said smiling "Thank you for coming" she added before hugging him and kissing his cheek

Leati came walking up and put his hand to Rose's back and eyed Phil for a minute Rose looked up at him with a smile

"Congratulations you two" phil said before kissing Rose's cheek and shaking Leati's hand "See you around" he told them before leaving

"Everything ok?" Cena asked walking up

"Perfect" Rose said before grabbing Leati's hand and dragging him back to the dance floor were Dean had taken control as circle gathered around him Cena shook his head before glancing back to see if Phil had left but when he did he could of sworn he seen Colby and Tracy but when he looked back there was no one he shook his head and said it was the liquor before joining everyone and partying the rest of the night..

A/N: Honeymoon is next …


	14. Wedding Night Bliss

A/N: This is a little Smut and NSFW just to give you a heads up and not as bad as it seems just wanted to warn you before you read it….

So this isn't the honeymoon per say because I am saving that for the next chapter…..

But please enjoy

 _ **Dang back at it again with an update! =]**_

 _ **Skovko- Yes I did it was so funny! man I had to throw it in there cause I feel that's diff what he would do**_

 _ **Psion53- I love that song too! so I had too lol. but yes if Cena thought that's what he saw then trouble is coming**_

 _ **I Luv Boondocks- Right looks like there creeping back up. its like dang they handle one problem and get another.**_

* * *

Leati and Rose were all over each other and giggling as they walked to the honeymoon suite Renee got them once they reached the door Rose whipped the key card out to the open the door but before she could walk in she felt Leati scoop her into his arms

"Its tradition the Groom carry the Bride over the threshold" he simply said while pecking her lips and then walking into the room

It was filled with candles, rose petals, soft music playing, a bottle of ginger ale and note

 _ **Mr and Mrs. Anoa'I**_

 _ **I want you two to have the greatest honeymoon in the history of the world this is your time to relax, have fun and be married. Make love all night long (Dean wrote that) and be in love. We have everything handled with the house and Jojo so have a stress free honeymoon, if we need you we will call. Also we will send updates on Jo**_

 _ **Love you**_

 _ **Renee and Dean (and everyone else =])**_

Rose laughed then looked up at Leati "Is Re the best or what?" she said then put the card down and turned to grab a glass of ginger ale he walked up behind her and moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck

"Le" she moaned then let her hand go to the side of his head and tilted her neck more to give him better access Leati placed both hands on her hips pulling her closer to him after a few minutes Rose turned and faced him wrapping her lips around his as his tongue slipped in her mouth.

Leati started to back Rose up to the bed while never letting his mouth leave hers once they reached the bed he unzipped her dress letting it fall to the grown reveling her all black lace matching lingerie set he inhaled a sharp breath before kissing her with more force

Rose started to unbutton Leati's shirt letting her hands run over his muscles while he smirked into the kiss but she didn't stop her mission as she pulled away and placed kisses to his chest while her hands undid his pants and let the fall to the grown as well before Rose could register what was happening she felt a cool breeze go across her chest before being laid on the bed he continued his assault back on her neck and let his hands work over her body in one swift move he yanked her panties off letting them land in the pile on the floor.

Leati went to work making sure his wife was getting the best pleasure she ever felt her hands gripped his hair "Don't stop" she keep saying over and over until she couldn't take it anymore she let her body fall up and down before pushing him back to move from under him "Lay down" she demanded he did as he was told and Rose pulled his boxers down and quickly tossed them.

Now it was Leati's turn to as Rose went to work making sure her husband was just as satisfied Leati had never felt this amount of pleasure from any woman ever he laid a soft hand to the back of Rose's head as his eyes started to roll in the back of his head "Damn Baby" he said with a heavy breath before she looked up at him locking eyes with a smirk and that was enough to send him over the edge.

Leati quickly pulled Rose up to him and flipped her to the bed as he climbed on top of her and there lips connected instantly "I love you so much" he mumbled against her lips before quickly slipping in her and started to make love.

"I love you more" she whispered in his ear and then tightens her legs and arms around him as they continued to make love for hours.

They both laid in bed out of breath covered in sheets with the biggest smiles plastered across their faces Rose rolled to her side and leaned her head on her hand as she started to trace circles on Leati's chest she chuckled

"What's comical?" Leati asked with his eyes closed

"Nothing" she answered "just thinking how amazing that was now that your my husband" she said and still traced circles

Leati smiled so huge "You know even when were seventy watching are grandkids I will never get tired of hearing those words leave those beautiful lips"

"What? Husband" she said smirking then kissing his chest

"MmnHmm" he said "Wife" as has hand went to her back

"Round two?" she said with wide eyes he didn't respond but simply pulled her to him after they were finished they curled in each other's arms

"Perfect" they said in unison before falling asleep.

The morning came too soon for either of their liking but were happy to be headed to Bora Bora for their honeymoon after showering grabbing there suit cases they took off to the airport. After security check they grabbed a coffee and sat down going through their phones and sending a few texts. Leati pulled up facetime and called Renee's phone he nudged Rose to get her attention as Renee answered

"Hey married people" Renee yelled into the phone before Dean's face popped on the screen

"Oh my brother you totally got it on last night" he said pumping his hands in the air

"Shut the hell up" Renee said slapping his arm "But you two look extra glowly" she added smiling

"Is that a word" Leati asked laughing Renee stuck her tongue out him

"Where is Jo?" Rose asked after a few seconds she appeared on the screen

"Hi Daddy, Momma" she said with a big smile

"Hi Sweet pea" Rose said "I miss you already" she added

"I miss yall too" she said smiling

"Well they just called are plane, Jo be good for uncle Dean and Aunt Renee" Leati said with a serious look

"I will daddy" she said "I love yall" she said blowing a kiss

"Love you too" they said together before hanging up and going to board the plane

After finding their seats Rose took a picture of her and Leati and posted it

 _Bora Bora bound and if our honeymoon is anything like our wedding night you won't hear from us for a week;] #Mrs. Anoa'I #Married #HusbandAndWife #ItsOURYardNow #HoneyMoon_

"So now that were on the plane for a few hours we need to talk" Rose said it caught Leati off guard before he turned to look at he with worried eyes she took a deep breath before reaching in her carry on and grabbing a book out and turning back towards him

"We need to pick baby names" she said smiling as Leati let out the breath he was holding then pecking her lips and grabbing the book flipping through it as Rose laid on his shoulders showing him ones she liked.

 _Perfect_ They both thought at the same time.


	15. Surprises in Bora Bora

A/N: Hey! So I gave a few happy chapters lol =]

Skovko- Right.. There Love is something else lol

I luv Bonndocks- No I wanted them to have their happy days and nothing messing that up…. Oh you will find out soon

Psion53- Yes they did! And no he can't he's dean lol.. oh Because this is the Calm I have this strange feeling there is a storm a brewing!

Rose was laughing as Leati continued to pout "Please?" he mumbled kissing her neck Rose shook her head no

"Le I love you but we are not naming our baby if it's a girl Beatrice" she said rolling her eyes Leati started to crack up

"Your face was priceless though" he said kissing her cheek "So you really want Blaine if it's a boy?" he asked looking at her

"Yes" she simply said "I was thinking Blaine Matthew Anoa'I" she said referring to his brother Matt

Leati fought hard but failed to keep the tears in as a few feel down his face "I love it" he said kissing her "and you" he added

"I love you too Le" she said kissing him "if it's a girl I was thinking Shaylee Renee Nicole Anoa'I" she said smiling at him

Leati smiled "That will make Re very happy" he said with a laugh "Nicole?" he said with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah if it wasn't for Nikki things could have been worse for me and the baby" she told him then shook her thoughts Leati nodded in agreement

"But I have a gut feeling it's a boy" he said with a wink

"Oh yeah" she said laughing then lend on his shoulder "either way as long as the baby is healthy I will be happy" she told him

"Me too babe" he said resting his head on hers.

Once the plane landed Leati grabbed their carry on's and made their way out of the plane they stopped and handed their passports to the man at the desk

"Pleasure or business?" he asked as he opened to stamp there books

"Pleasure" Leati said with a wink causing the man to laugh and Rose to smack his arm they walked out to see the Limo waiting for them and climbed in and drove to the hotel

Once they got checked in Rose and Leati went to the room that Renee had got them and opened the door there were Rose petals every were and a heart on the bed with their initials Leati grabbed the note

 _ **Have fun- Renee**_

"So what do you want to do first wife?" he said turning to Rose who just smiled at him then walked up to him she stood to her tippy toes Leati could feel the heat and how excited he was getting she stopped right above his lips

"Sleep" she said with a smirk the flopped to the bed he shook his head

"Your something else you know that" he said lying next to her and pulling her into him as she curled into his side

"But you love me" she said smiling he kissed her lips then laid back on the pillow closing his eyes

"That I do Mrs. Anoa'I" he said rubbing her back as they drifted off to sleep.

After a couple hours Rose stretched her body out and then looked to the side to see Leati was gone she looked around the room until she seen a note on the night stand

 _ **Mrs, Anoa'I**_

 _ **There is a dress hanging in the bathroom. I will meet you downstairs at 7**_

 _ **Love you're Husband (God I love that)**_

Rose smiled and got out of bed and went into the bathroom and seen full length red maxi dress with a neck line that stopped right above the navel and thin straps over the shoulder it also had a slit up her leg stopping right around the hip

After taking a shower and curling her hair she put the dress on slipped on her black heels and finished her makeup she seen it was almost 7 she grabbed her clutch sprayed some perfume and headed out the door. The minute the elevator reached the floor Rose felt the butterflies creep up in her stomach the doors opened and she locked eyes with Leati and felt a huge smile spread across her face as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants a red long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of black dress shoes his hair was pulled into a tight man bun.

Rose bit the inside of her lip "Am I lucky or what" she said to herself as she made her way to him "Hi Love" she said walking up he instantly grabbed her by the waist letting his lips crash on hers they stood in that position for a few minutes until they both decided they needed air he rested his forehead on hers

"Hi" he said before giving her a light peck "You look amazing" he added with one more peck then he grabbed her hand and led her to the car

"Where are we going?" she asked as she looked out the window at the scenery

"Lagoon it's supposed to be one of the best local restaurants with a different variety in food" he answered "It overlooks the water" he added as they pulled up he got out of the car and rushed to the door and opened it for her they linked hands as they walked into the restaurant and were shown to their table.

"Randy wasn't lying when he said this place was breath taking" Rose said to him as she stared at the water in awe

"Damn right its breath taking" he said never removing his eyes off her she felt a flush come to her cheeks as the waiter came over and took their orders

"Thank you" Rose said after a few minutes "For everything" she added with a smile Leati smiled at her as there food was brought out

"Excuse me" a man said into the mic "our live band is now going to play a selection of music and you are more than welcomed to join on the dance floor" he added before walking off

The band started playing an instrumental version of Elvis's Can't help falling in love Leati got up and led her to the floor pulling her close to him they stared in each other's eyes with nothing but happiness and love.

"Do you want to take a stroll on the beach with me?" Rose asked Leati shook his head yes before throwing some money on the table

They were walking down the beach and could see a wedding taking place Rose smiled up at him "I love..Love" she said as they looked on at the wedding

"I do" they heard the woman say they kept walking by

"I do" the man said which caused Leati and Rose to stop dead in their tracks they both flipped there head in the direction of the couple

"What the hell?" they both said unison as they watched the couple seal the deal with a kiss and the few guest clapped

"Ladies and Gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez" the officiator called out as Tracy and Colby kissed one more time.

A/N: WELL…. What are these two up too now? Sorry I had to bring the drama back somehow =]


	16. Nothing is ruining our honeymoon

A/n: I am sorry I left you hanging like that lol but here is an update!

Skovko- LMAO! Right next thing you know he will yell "We were on a break" =]

\- Right! I have a feeling there up to something.. But you would think that they let it go.

Psion53- Well here is an update hopefully some questions are answered

Don't forget to R&R F&F

Thank you to everyone reading it =]

Rose and Leati stood there in shock at first then both couldn't help but laugh they shook their heads then linked hands and started back down the beach they both glanced back one more time before laughing again.

"What do you think those two are up too now?" Leati asked Rose who shrugged her shoulders

"Who in the hell knows" she said with a laugh "and who in the hell cares anymore" she added before stopping and turning to face him she wrapped her arms around his neck as he locked his arms around her waist

"All I care about is us, Jo, and the baby I don't care about the Lopez's" she said which caused Leati to chuckle "or about anyone else" she added "I am focused on us and our family Le nothing and no one else" she said before kissing him "And nothing is ruining our honeymoon Le" she said

Leati smiled into the kiss before pulling away "I love you Rose" he said smiling at her before grabbing her hand to head back to the car.

Colby and Tracy stood there smiling at the few friends they had left who were willing to come to Bora Bora at last minute for their wedding the truth was after everything that happened to Colby at the hands of Rose he found comfort in Tracy and he was there for her after the custody battle. The night of Rose's and Leati's wedding they did go to the reception they stood outside seething with jealousy that they both moved on with their life's like it was nothing a few guest were walking by and had mentioned that their honeymoon was in Bora Bora so they decided they wanted to get married there just to spite Rose and Leati.

"That was perfect timing" Tracy said with a huge grin as they seen Leati and Rose walking off to their car

"Yeah it was did you see the shocked look on their faces" he said laughing

"Yup they ruined us we can ruin their honeymoon" Tracy said as her and Colby clicked glasses then kissed

They weren't even through the door yet before Rose was already unbuttoning Leati's shirt and he was sliding the straps of her shoulders once they stepped inside he kicked the door shut then reached back and locked it

"Your _" kiss_ "so" _kiss_ "sexy" another kiss he said while letting her dress fall to the ground her hands went quickly to his belt and yanked it off

"Impatient" Leati said with a laugh as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side

"No I just want to feel every single inch of my husband" Rose said before kissing him with nothing but passion "Pregnancy hormones I will have a high sex drive for the next eight months babe" she added

Rose squealed as Leati picked her up and carried her to the bed "Trust me Love I will not be complaining" he said before attacking her neck leaving love bites everywhere

"Le give me what I want" she said breathing heavy

"What do you want?" he asked before kissing her neck again

"You" she simply said and that was all he needed to hear and he quickly entered her and made love all night long

The next morning Rose woke up and ordered room service while Leati was still slept she grabbed her phone snapping a picture making sure to get the ocean in the back ground she posted it

 _ **Bora Bora is a beautiful paradise but I get to be in paradise every day that I am with you RomanReigns I love you more than life itself my HUSBAND =] I will never get tired of saying that # 'I # -Anoa'I #InLove #Honeymoon**_

She put her phone down as she heard a knock at the door she opened it signing for the food before giving him a tip then shut the door she set the food all up on the table before walking back to the bed and straddling his waist she begin to place sweet kisses all over his chest and face she felt him start to stir and his hands go to her waist

"Morning Love" she said placing another kiss to his chest

"You know a guy could get use to waking up like this" he said caressing her hips Rose smiled down at him and started to place more kisses along his chest

"What's that smell?" he asked looking at the table

"Eggs" _Kiss "_ Bacon _" kiss_ "Sausage _" kiss_ "Biscuits" _kiss_ "Pancakes" _kiss_ she said with a smile Leati raised an eyebrow at her

"Don't you give me the judging eyes Joseph I'm eating for two" she said climbing off his lap and going towards the table he quickly got up and grabbed her from behind

"Love I am not judging you" he said and placed a kiss to her cheek then sitting at the table

After breakfast they both put there swimsuits on and shorts and a shirt and headed out the door they drove a few miles away from the hotel before Leati pulled up to a building

"Le what are we doing exactly?" Rose asked as she climbed out of the car and walked with Leati to the front door

"Well we are swimming with dolphins and feeding sting rays don't worry love I already asked and its totally safe to do while pregnant" he said opening the door

"Hi were here for the ten thirty session?" he said to the woman at the front desk

"Name please?" she asked

"Anoa'I" he said proudly as he squeezed Rose's hand and she kissed his arm

"Ok great the other two couples are already inside so you can join them and your instructor will be with you soon" she told them and handed them the right gear they needed "I'll show you" she said before leading them through the door

"These are the couples you will be with for the session The Hartley's and the..." she went to say but was cut off

"The Lopez's" Tracy said for the women

Rose and Leati both rolled their eyes and looked them up and down before turning their attention away from them and walking to glass were the fishes were swimming Leati wrapped his arms tightly around Rose and she leaned her head back as they stood there pointing and talking about the fishes


	17. Change of plans

A/N: Dang I didn't even realize this was 17 chapters in and we haven't touched the surface

But I really want to say a big thank you to everyone who read's this story and drops a reviews.

Psion53-Seth and Tracy need help like professional help... Which I thought she was getting already hmm.. I hope nothing ruins Rose and Leati at all.

Skovko- Lol my bad =] yeah I wrote it and seen it was a little dirty but was already invested ;']

\- =]

* * *

After the instructor showed up and went over the details everyone climbed on the boat Rose and Leati went to the front Leati sat down with his back against the seat and his feet spread in front of him as Rose sat between his legs and leaned back on him as he tighten his arms around her as the boat took off.

Rose smiled as the crisp air hit her face and Leati placed kisses to her temple "Can we just quit our jobs, pack and move here?" she asked with a smile

"If you want" he said placing a kiss to her neck she let her hand shoot to the back of his head holding his head in place "You want more?" He whispered in her ear which earned him a moan

"Newlyweds?" they heard a voice say they turned their heads to look at the older couple sitting across from them

"Yes" Leati said happily "Leati and Rose" he said to them

"Patrick and Vanessa" the man introduced him and the women next to him.

"We can tell" Vanessa said "That was us forty years ago" she added with a huge smile "Keep doing what you're doing and that spark that you two have will stay alive" she said with a wink

Rose smiled up at Leati and knew in heart of hearts that they would never stop loving each other the boat reached their destination Rose gasped as she seen the dolphins swimming around they stepped off the boat and went to go put the wet suits that were waiting for them Leati put his on quickly and went to help Rose with hers but the zipper got stuck in the boob area

"And it starts" she said laughing looking down at her boobs

"I am somehow ok with this" he said pecking her lips before zipping it up the rest of the way

"Ok everyone can come in the water" the instructor called out he explained how to properly ride the dolphins so no one got hurt

* * *

Rose was laughing to the point of tears as Leati sat there throwing a fit "It's really not that funny" he said eyeing her "You could have been a widow" he said slumping more on to the steps in the water

"Le" she said looking at him trying to hold back her laugh

"It try to take me out" he said looking at the dolphin with a glare

"You're such a baby" she said looking at him laughing "you grabbed the fin wrong so it freaked out babe" she stepping in the water and going towards the dolphin

"Let me see you do better" he said Rose walked up rubbed the dolphin's head and placed a kiss on it she gently grabbed the fin and the made the click sound and they took off into the water at a gentle pace after a few rounds around the water she came back in front of Leati

"Whatever" he said with a laugh before walking towards her so they could take pictures.

* * *

As they were walking to take their suits off they could feel Seth and Tracy staring at them so Rose decided it was time to petty

"I can't wait to show JoJo the pictures" she said smiling "Actually speaking of our daughter I really miss her Le" she said looking at him

"Me too love" he said looking at her "We can call her tonight" he added before grabbing her hand and walking off towards the sting rays

* * *

Tracy was seething as she heard what Rose said "That bitch is not her mom" she yelled causing a few people to look in their direction

"Babe calm down" Colby said rubbing her back "Your right she's not but let's not cause any trouble because he could use that against us when the hearing comes back up" he added kissing her head

"Your right I don't want to jeopardized getting JoJo back and away from them so we can be a family" she said kissing him

"It's going to crush them when they lose her" Tracy said with a smirk "Can some say blame and divorce" she added with a laugh as they went in the same direction as the others.

* * *

After feeding the sting rays and seeing a few sights they went back to the main shore as they were headed to the car they heard Patrick call their names

"You left this on the boat" he said as he handed them the camera

"Thank you" Rose said grabbing it from him "It was nice meeting both of you" she added looking at him and Vanessa

"Don't ever let anyone or anything come in-between you two because just by the looks of it you have a one in kind love" Patrick said with a wink then waved goodbye

* * *

Rose and Leati walked in to the hotel and collapsed on the bed before Rose grabbed her phone and called the airport

"Yes hello I was wondering if you had flights back to Florida for tonight" she said into the phone Leati leaned up on his elbows giving her a weird look

"There is one in two hours, Can I change my flight then?" she asked "Anoa'I" she answered "Ok thank you so much" she added before hanging up the phone

"Babe" he said looking at her "Why did you change the flight? We weren't supposed to leave for another four days" he said getting off the bed

"I know but I miss JoJo and want us to spend the rest of your days off with her since you will only be home for a few days once were back so I figured we can go on a family vacation" she said with smile

"I love you" he said before packing the bags Rose grabbed her phone sending a text to Renee telling her about the change of plans as they checked out and headed to the airport

 _ **Don't tell Jo we want to surprise her-Rose**_

"So where were you wanting to go?" he asked as they boarded the plane

"Where ever sweet pea wants to head we will go" she said smiling

"Sounds good to me" he said as Rose laid on his shoulder "Love you wife" he said closing his eyes

"Love you too husband" she said falling asleep for the rest of the plane right.

A/n: So they did a great job of ignoring them and leaving without them knowing ... But damn Tracy and Colby are something else!... And JoJo is coming back yay!


	18. Change of Heart

A/N: Well let me know…

Mrs. Muessig- I promise there is a method to my madness…..

I luv Boondocks- Dang that sucks! Hopefully you can get one soon! Hopefully you get caught up soon.

Skovko- Right I had too! And yes I agree there as selfish as selfish comes

Psion53-They are in every sense of the word... And yes its super sweet they are going home for her=]

Guest- I am so sorry I just saw your review... They were/are very happy!

* * *

Colby woke up in the middle of the night with sweat pouring down his face he looked over at Tracy sleeping next to him then out of nowhere reality hit him like a ton of bricks he dragged his body out of the bed grabbing his phone and stepping on to the patio

"What the hell is wrong me?" he mumbled to himself "How could I ever get this low?" he said as glanced back at Tracy

Colby looked down at his phone and seen that it would be morning time in the US so he pulled up google and searched for a number once he found what he was looking for he dialed the number he moved farther from the door and waited for the other line to pick

"Hello Law office of Dan Hudson & partners, my name is Alice, How can I help you?" a young woman said into the line

"Hello Alice, My name is Colby Lopez and I wanted to talk to someone about getting an annulment" he said into the phone

"Ok we can sure help you with that give me one second" she said before placing him on hold and music started to play

After a few seconds the line picked back up "Hello is this Colby?" an older gentleman's voice said

"Yes" he answered

"Hi I'm Dan Hudson, so I was told you want to get an annulment" he said to him Colby looked back one last time as Tracy rolled over dramatically in the bed

"Yes I made the worst mistake of my life" he said as they went over the details and getting things arranged

"Ok well when you get back to the states come by here and sign the papers and we will send them to her after that, since you haven't been married long she won't be able to fight for anything" Dan said

"Ok that's great I will see you after I land, Thank you" Colby said into the phone before going back into the room he made sure to stay as quite as he could as he packed his things and snuck out of the room and grabbed a cab to the airport he called the airline and booked a flight before leaning back on the seat and putting his phone in his lap but sat back up quickly

 _ **I know I am the last person in the world that any of you want to talk to but I would like to speak with you in person if you're willing to ill be back in the states at 1-Colby**_

Colby hit send on the message before arriving at the airport to head back to Florida

* * *

Tracy woke up in the morning looking around the room to find Colby but she didn't see him "Maybe he went to get food" she said she rolled over grabbed her phone off the nightstand looking through her social media accounts

"I can't wait to take you away from them" she said staring at a picture of JoJo before closing it out and sending a text Colby

 _ **Babe where did you go?**_

* * *

Rose and Leati walked up the drive way hand in hand as they heard the front door open and seen a very excited little girl coming sprinting towards them

"Mommy, Daddy" she yelled leaping up as they both caught her and put vice grips around there necks "I am so happy your home" she cooed into the air

"But wait your home way early" she said pulling back and looking at them

"We are Sweet Pea" Rose said "But for good reason" she added JoJo looked at them confused and tilted her head

"What Reason?" she asked as they placed her on the ground Rose bent down to her level and smiled

"Sweet Pea, if you could go anywhere in the world where would you want to go?" Rose asked Jojo put her hand on her chin thinking about it before her eyes lit up and looked at Rose then Leati

"Anywhere?" she said with a sly smile

"Yes" Leati said nodding his head

"The Bahamas" she answered

"Guess that's where going" Rose said as she looked up at Leati

"Guess so" he said smiling

"Are we really?" JoJo asked with a huge smile

"Yes me and daddy decided to cut the honeymoon short and go on a family vacation with you" Rose said JoJo started jumping up and down

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled into the air "Did you hear that Uncle Dean?" she asked looking at him

"I did baby girl" Dean said with a huge smile

"Better go pack" Renee added laughing as JoJo shook her head yes and took off towards the house

After JoJo went inside they proceed to tell Dean and Renee about Colby and Tracy whose faces fell and they shook their heads in disbelieve meant

"Wow" Dean said as all four of their phones went off and looked at each other

"Why on earth would we want to talk to him?" Renee said angry they heard there phones go off again but now were in complete shock as they read the message

 _ **Sure come by the house at 3- Leati**_

"Really?" Rose said shocked

"Let's see what he wants?" he said before heading off into the house and the others followed

* * *

Leati came down stairs and placed there repacked luggage by the door before walking into the living room "Where is Jo?" he asked looking at Rose

"Renee and Dean took her to lunch" she told him "Didn't want her here when they show up" she added with a little irritation

"Love are you mad?' he asked squatting down in front of her grabbing her hands

"No… Yes…" she said and sighed "Look Colby and Tracy have been nothing but thorns in our sides Le, What on earth could they have to say to us? It's not like we can trust them or believe a damn word that leaves their lips" she said but before he could respond the doorbell went off

Leati stood up and grabbed Rose's hand and they walked to the door giving each other a kiss before opening the door and seen a broken man standing before them

"Come in" Rose said moving out of the way to allow Colby to walk in they went to the living room Colby sat in the chair as Rose and Leati sat on the couch across from him they stared at each other for a moment

"Well let's make this quick we have a flight to catch" Rose said clearing her throat as she glared at the man she used to love

A/N: Well that's where I leave you for now lol Sorry…


	19. Coming Clean

A/n: So its been a crazy week so here is an update let me know

Its more of a filler before the drama hits

\- =]

I Luv Boondocks- I don't think Tracy will ever learn

Skovko- I don't know I mean it is Colby

Calwitch- I'm Sorry but I had to make y'all come back for more

Psion53- a few questions will be answered in the next few chapters

Thank you everyone for your continued support

P.S. Sorry for any errors I missed

* * *

Colby stared at Rose and could see the pure anger in her eyes and he hated himself for all the pain he caused her they use to be best friends and now she hated the mere thought of him

"Well" Leati said staring at him

"Hold on" Rose spoke up "how in the hell did you know we were back in Florida?" she asked with a confused look on her face

"That's a great question" Leati said

"We were staying at the same hotel" he said quickly before taking a deep breath "I went to get ice and seen you two leaving figured you were getting out of there and far from us as possible" he admitted

"Ok" Rose simply said not sure if she wanted to believe him or not and she decided not "Go ahead" she told him

"I'm sorry" he said "For everything that I ever did to hurt you from the first day I met you until now I know you may never forgive me and I don't blame you I wouldn't either what I did to you was so fucked up Rose" he said looking down then back up

"All I did was put you through hell" he added "And for what? Because I'm selfish I wanted you to myself instead of accepting the fact that you two are head over heels for each other" he said before a few tears dropped

"I wanted to have my cake and eat too and I didn't care who got hurt along the way" he said before sighing

"I'm sorry for telling you to choose, bringing Phil back, having Lynn get involved, helping Tracy, and we'll all of it" he said before rubbing his face

"it hurt" Rose said above a whisper "It hurt because I thought you were the one person who could never hurt me but then you were the one who try to rip me apart" she said as tear fell

"I appreciate the apology but you can't blame me for not believing or trusting you" she added

"I don't" he said looking at her

"Why did you marry Tracy?" Leati asked leaning his forearms on his thighs

"Because I am a royal idiot" he said before leaning back "After everything went down we became friends and she asked for my help I was still so mad because I lost everything that I agreed to help we went to the wedding overheard someone say you're going to Bora Bora we flew out and stalked you" he said sitting back up

"But then I seen you two, I seen the pure love in your eyes and the way you looked at each other and made me realize that this has gone way too far in fact it should of never happened any of it then instead of me sitting her with my life ruined at the hands of myself I would be sitting her drinking a beer with two friends" he said

"You said she asked for help" Leati said Colby nodded his head "With what?" he asked

"She wants to take JoJo away from you two" he said honestly "She hopes it will drive a wedge and break you two up" he added

"Does she know you're here?" Leati asked

"No, I kind of left her in Bora Bora" he said "After I filed an annulment" he told them Rose tried not to laugh.

Leati studied him for a minute before grabbing his phone out and hitting record "So what was Tracy's plan to take JoJo away from us" he said Colby looked at him nodding his head and told them what she was going to do.

"Wow" Rose said after hearing what he told them

"That's when I first started to realize it was going too far" he said "That little girl isn't a pawn just because a couple of people are butt hurt" he added

"Thank you for allowing me to talk and being willing to listen and like I said earlier you two my never forgive me and hell no one probably will and I deserve that but I wanted to say sorry to your face and move on with my life" he said standing up before they all walked to the door

"Thank you for telling us" Rose said

"Of course" he said walking out the door and waving bye

* * *

Rose and Leati were sitting in the living room when Renee and Dean walked back in with JoJo

"Hey" Renee said sitting on the loveseat before looking at a very angry Rose "Jo go upstairs and make sure you have everything you need for vacation" Renee said before she took off upstairs

"Well what happened?" Dean asked once Jo was out of ear shot they told them everything Colby said

"Do you believe him?" Renee asked looking at them

"The sad part.. Yes" Rose said to them

"The look in his eyes said he wasn't lying about any of it" Leati said "He actually felt guilty" he added

"I mean he isn't invited to any bbq's or outings but that's one less enemy" Rose said with a small smile Dean and Renee nodded their heads

"Well what about Tracy?" Renee asked Leati sighed looked around making sure JoJo was still gone before playing the recording

"That bitch has lost her damn mind" Dean said angry "Bringing that little girl into it, her own daughter" he yelled

"Babe calm down" Renee said rubbing his back

"Sorry it's just Jo means the world to me she's my sweetheart and I'm her uncle Dean and I will be damned if anyone hurts her" Dean said to them

"Don't worry Dean no one will" Leati said reinsuring him with a smile as they all got up and walked towards the door

"Sweet Pea" Rose yelled up the stairs JoJo came running out of her room "You ready?" Rose asked with a smile

"Yes I am" Jo said flying down the stairs Leati grabbed the bags putting them in the car before everyone climbed in and drove to the airport

* * *

Dean parked the car in the drop off lane and got out to help with the bags when Rose's phone rang she stepped to the side to answer it

"Hello" she said

"Mrs Anoa'I, This is Dr. Phillips How are you today?" he said into the phone

"I am doing well" she answered him "Is everything ok?" she asked him as she felt panic start to set in

"everything is good I just wanted to tell you that I found something on your ultra sound from your last visit that I didn't see at first" he said Rose went quite on the phone nodding her head before saying thank you and hanging up and going back towards the group

"Everything ok?" Renee asked

"Yeah it was the Dr" she told her Leati turned his attention to them "he found something on my last ultra sound" she added

"What?" Dean asked with worry

"Another Baby" she said looking at Leati

"Like Twins" JoJo yelled happily

"Yes like twins" she said looking down at her JoJo started jumping up and down clapping

"Were having two babies daddy" she said jumping in Leati's arms

"Yes we are" he said walking over kissing Rose "Two?" he said looking at her

"Two" she said laughing

"Well this is awesome" Renee said clapping "well better go your flight leaves soon" she told them before they said their goodbyes and made their way inside

"Bahamas here the Anoa'I family comes" JoJo yelled before boarding the plane


	20. Vacaction (20)

A/N: Ok thank you for your patience so here is a short and sweet one.. =] I hope you enjoy

Thank you every one for your support

The Anoa'I family landed in the Bahamas they got a cab and rode the Atlantis paradise island hotel and resort they walked in with a very excited JoJo who grabbed her parent's hands and pulled them to the room

"This is so awesome" she yelled pulling her suit case to her room

"Her own room?" Leati asked with his eyebrows raised

"Well it is still our honeymoon" she said with a wink before walking into the room

"God I love that women" he mumbled to himself before following her they all changed then were heading out the door to the elevator

"Ok Sweet Pea what are we doing first?" Rose asked as JoJo looked over the map

"Can we go to the water park?" she asked with hopeful eyes

"Whatever you want" Leati answered with a smile

"Oh did you see that they have sharks and swordfish just swimming around the hotel momma" JoJo asked looking up at her

"I did we can go see them if you want" Rose said as they walked towards the water park

"So what's first?" Rose asked JoJo's eyes went wide as she pointed to the Challenger slide

"Lets race daddy" she said and took off towards the slide

"Babe I don't like leaving you alone since you can't slide" Leati said rubbing her stomach

"It's ok as long as JoJo is happy and having a good time then so am I" she said giving him a kiss "Now go our daughter is waiting" she said shooing him off

JoJo and Leati reached the top of the slide and each went to one side

"Ok so you will go down the slide once you reach the bottom it will tell you your time and you can see who won" the lifeguard said

"You're going down old man" JoJo said with an evil smirk Leati's mouthed dropped before he gripped the bar

"On your mark, Get set," the lifeguard said before looking at both of them who nodded their head "Go" she yelled

They both flew down the slide as Rose stood in the pool with the go pro recording she started laughing when she seen them land in the water they both came up quickly and looked over at the clock as Rose recorded it

"Yes" JoJo yelled jumping up and down "I mean good try dad" she said patting his back before running up to Rose giggling

"She's mean" Leati said walking up to them

"Naw you're just a sore loser" Rose said laughing before they headed for the next slide

"Wait this one goes into sharks?" JoJo said scared "I don't think that's safe" she added shaking her head

"It's in a tube Jo" Leati told her

"Oh" she said "I knew that" she added looking around "You were scared dad" she said laughing before walking up the stairs

"She is something else" Rose said smiling as she went and sat down

After they were done Leati grabbed JoJo's hand "Alright princess let's do something with mom now" he said looking down at her

"Couldn't agree more dad" she said running up to her

"How was it?" she asked

"So cool a shark was looking at me" she answered giggling

"That is cool" Rose said smiling

"Lazy River" Jo said leading the way as they followed

"I have never seen that girl so happy" Leati said with a bright smile "thank you for making her happy" he said kissing her cheek

They all grabbed tubes and floated down the river as the sun baked down on them Rose and Leati floated next to each other holding hands she laid her head back and closed her eyes

"Now this is the life" she said smiling

"It is" Leati said staring at Rose his heart was overcome with so much happiness just seeing how happy his favorite girls were

"So you know now we have to pick out two more names right?" Rose said breaking his thoughts

"Beatrice is still an option" he said laughing

"Eww daddy no" JoJo said in front of them

They went and grabbed lunch and continued to explore the water park before deciding to call it a day they went back to the room to let JoJo sleep as Rose came out of the shower toweling her hair she looked at a sleeping Leati and smiled as she slipped her clothes on and laid on the bed she turned to her side letting her hand run down his face

"I am the luckiest women in the world" she said to herself then put her hand on her stomach "You're going to have the best daddy ever little ones" she said with a bright smile Leati reached for Rose pulling her into his side and holding her tight

"and the best mommy" he said kissing her neck allowing him better access she moaned as he climbed on top of her quickly throwing all their clothes to the floor

"I love you so much" he said huskily into her ear as she tighten her grip on him and finally giving in

"I love you more" she said kissing as he hit his high and laid next to her grabbing her and holding each other tight before drifting off to sleep

The next morning Leati stood there pouting and stomping his foot "I am the man of the family and I say no" he said looking at both girls

"Le, what's that saying? A Happy wife equals a Happy life" she said crossing her arms and JoJo did the same thing

"Check-mate" JoJo said smirking "Now let's go swim with some dolphins" she added before opening the door

"I feel your trying to get me taken out" he said looking at Rose before walking out both girls laughed before following and high fiving each other


	21. Reinsurance (21)

A/N: So here is the new chapter sorry it took so long was having a block with it..

This is bit of a filler because it's time to jump back into the drama. It can never stay away

Let me know what you think it's always nice to get your feedback and thank you to all the silent readers as well!

Shout out to- Skovko, I luv Boondocks, Psion53, Calwitch, Mrs. Muessig for the reviews

ALSO CHECK OUT TORN!

* * *

Leati smiled brightly watching his girls interact with the dolphins in his eyes his life was perfect he married the women of his dreams, had best kid in the world and two more on the way.

"Perfect" he said before walking more into the water

JoJo giggled as the dolphin kissed her cheek then did the same thing to Rose "Daddy" she called out "Let the dolphin kiss you" she added

Leati did as he was told and walked over he bent down doing the same motions they did waiting for the dolphin to kiss him but instead it took off into the water

"Seriously it's like they sent a text out to each other" he said looking at them

"Naw dad there just Cena fans" JoJo said before swimming off Rose was doubled over in laughter

"Savage" she said looking up at him Leati crossed his arms and sat in the water Rose giggled and sat in between his legs leaning her head back on his shoulder letting her lips graze his neck

"Le" she said before placing a gentle kiss on his jawline "You remember when I said I protect you against anything that threatens us" she asked

"Yeah" he answered keeping his eyes on JoJo

Rose brought her lips to his ear "That meant dolphins too" she said laughing he looked over at her before kissing her lips

"Love you too" he mumbled against her mouth

A little while later they were on the beach building a sand castle "So who are they?" Leati asked pointing at the figures JoJo drew

"That's us and the babies silly" she said looking up at him

"Ok what about them?" Rose asked pointing at the other group of figures

"Everyone who loves us" she said smiling as they finished the sand castle

* * *

Later that night the three of them went to dinner on the beach and to watch the fire show that was put on by the locals JoJo watched in amazement as the women twirled the fire around the air

"Dad can I get one of those sticks when we get home" she asked looking at him

"No Jo" he said looking down at her

"Aww man your no fun" she said biting her salad

"Just think you got that times three now" Rose said laughing

* * *

After dinner and the show they went back to the room and packed their bags for their flight in the morning Rose walked out of the room to see JoJo and Leati on the couch talking she stopped at the door listening

"I am so excited to be a big sister" she told him then looked down at her lap "But.." she added

"But what?" Leati asked pulling her to his lap

"I just keep thinking about what my mom said about once Rose has kids of her own she won't like me anymore" JoJo said to him as few tears feel from her eyes

"When did she say that?" Leati asked pissed

"Last time she came to visit me" JoJo told him sniffling

"Jo I want you to listen to me Rose loves you more then she loves anything in this world it doesn't matter if we have a million more babies she will always love you and be here for you" he told her

"Tracy only said that to upset you Jo I promise that it will never be like that were a family and that's how it's always going to be you're the best little girl anyone could ever ask for" he said kissing her head

"And as far as I'm concerned Tracy is not your mom so don't listen to anything she says Jo, Rose is your mom" he said to her

"I love Rose so much dad she is the best thing to ever happen to us and I don't want her to ever leave us" Jojo said looking up at him

Rose took that as her cue and walked in she sat down on the couch grabbed JoJo looked in her the eyes and said

"Joelle Anoa'I I want you to understand one thing that I will never leave you, dad, the babies or our family. All of you our my forever and that will never change, I couldn't imagine my life without you and how could I not like you"

"Your smart, beautiful, talented, and funny as ever I mean who else would keep me laughing at the expensive of this guy" she said pointing at Leati

"True" JoJo said laughing

"Jo I love you so very much and I promise I will never hurt you in any way, shape, or form" she said "Don't let anyone tell you different" she added before kissing her nose

"I love you mamma" Jo said wrapping her arms around her neck and Rose wrapped her arms around her

"Love you more" she said kissing her head

Leati wrapped his arms around both of them "What about me?" he asked they both looked up then kissed each cheek

"We love you too" they said in unison

"Come on Jo bed time" he said grabbing her and carrying her to the room he tucked he in bed and went to walk out

"Dad" she said he turned and looked at her

"Yeah" he said turning back around

"I was wondering if there was a way for Rose to adopt me" she told him "I know she is my mom but I wanted to know if it could be official" she added

Leati couldn't help the tears that fell down his face he smiled brightly before squatting down to her level "I am sure we can make that happen" he said kissing her

"Ok but don't tell her" JoJo said fast "I want to surprise her" she said smiling at him

"I love you baby girl" he said hugging her

"I love you more old man" she giggled and kissed his cheek

* * *

Leati walked back to the living room he stood in front of Rose and she looked up at him he bent down kissing her immediately letting his tongue slip in her mouth she locked her hands behind his neck he stood back up picking her up at the same time and carried her to the room he kicked the door shut with his foot he carried her to the bed laying her down

"Le" she said but he reconnected his lips to hers quieting her he let his hands run down her body to the hem of her tank top he slowly raised it up her body making sure his fingers grazed her skin he could feel the goosebumps form under his fingers.

Leati removed the shirt throwing it to the ground then let his hands fill with her bare chest he quickly let his mouth connect to each one giving her equal amount of pleasure she try to put her hands in his shorts but he grabbed them holding them over her head looked up at her and shook his head no then went back to kissing down her body he stopped at her shorts and yanked them off and tossing them next to her shirt he gave her a long kiss before going back down and giving her the ultimate amount of pleasure he felt her release.

Leati sat up quickly grabbing her by the waist entering her he found a smooth rhythm before pulling her up to where she was straddling him

"I love you so much" he breathed in her ear "I'll never stop" he added Rose pulled back grabbing his head and kissing him hard with not but passion she pulled away locking eyes with him

"You better not" she said smirking "I love you more Le" she said connecting their lips as they both reached their high then collapsed on the bed breathing heavy Leati grabbed Rose pulled her to his chest drawing circles on her back as she drifted off to sleep he gave her a kiss on the temple before falling asleep.


	22. That's over (22)

A/N: Alright we are doing a little time jump here, Now I said we had to get back to the drama so we are this isn't the major drama though so bear with me please

Thank you as always!

Skovko- That is the truth but at least she has Rose now

Psion53- I don't know but they don't like him… Maybe Dean sent them in revenge for his apple pie

I luv Boondocks- I love her too! and heck yeah about time lol now you can stay updated.

* * *

 _ **Two months later**_

Rose sat in the doctor's office staring at her watch as the time ticked by the nurse came in and gave her a smile

"Are you ready?" she asked Rose glanced at her watch again before glancing at the door then sighing

"Yeah" she said as the nurse put the gel on her stomach as the image came to the screen the door flew open

"I'm here" Leati said rushing in kissing Rose "Sorry plane was late and then traffic sucked" he added before picking JoJo up and sitting her on his lap

"Your just in time" the nurse said as the babies came on the screen "Ok this is baby A" she said pointing at the screen "We got ten fingers, ten toes, a nose and mouth" she said smiling then moved over

"And here is baby b" she said showing them "All the same and I am very happy to say they have great and strong heartbeats" she said

"Are you wanting to know the sex?" she asked them

"No but we were wondering if you can put them in a envelope there God mom wants to do a revel party" Rose told her

"I can let me get that" she said grabbing the pics and putting them inside she turned and squatted to Jo's level "Alright I am giving these too you so they can't peek can I trust you to get to the right hands" she asked her

"Yes" Jo said proudly and grabbed the envelope as they walked out of the office she hugged it tight

Raw was live in Pensacola so Rose decided that she wanted to go see everyone once they arrived JoJo took off the minute she seen Renee to give her the pictures

"Thanks princess" Renee said kissing her cheek then kissing Rose's stomach "How are my babies?" she asked

"Healthy" Rose said happily before they walked down the hall

"Big Head" she heard Paul's voice

"Fart Face" she said hugging him "I miss you" she added

"Miss you sis" he said rubbing her stomach "I can't wait to meet these two" he said happily before walking back to gorilla

"Well my segment is next and Jo ran off with Renee" Leati said giving her a kiss

"Good luck hubby" she said before smacking his butt and walking off towards catering she grabbed a plate a food a sat at the table putting her attention towards the screen

"Well look who it is" Randy said walking up and sitting down "Hey little Levesque" he added sitting down

"Orton" she said smiling "What are you doing at Raw?" she asked

"They asked me to do a dark match tonight since Cena isn't here" he answered her "So how are you and the babies?" he asked taking a bite of food

"Were good no scratch that were amazing" she told him

"Rose" he said with a questioning look "How long have I known you?" he asked her

"Too long" she mumbled "Fine the babies yes there amazing but I don't know Ran the trial is in a week and I'm not ready to deal with that" she confessed looking down

"Ro look I know it's going to be hard but you can get through it they have to pay for what they did to you and Nikki but I promise it will be ok" he said rubbing her hand then wiping a few tears from her eyes

"Thanks Ran" she said giving him a small smile

* * *

 _ **Week later**_

Rose stood outside the court house squeezing Leati's hand trying to steady her breathing this would be the first time she came face to face with Summer and Sasha after what they did that night she felt someone grab her other hand and hold it tight she turned and seen Nikki's eyes matching the same nervousness she felt

"You ready to do this?" Nikki asked

"Yeah let's get this over with" Rose said as they all walked in the court house

Rose sat at the table with Nikki holding her hand and then rubbing her stomach with her free hand she felt her dad place a kiss to her head before taking his seat she looked to the left of her and her eyes locked with Sasha and she felt a cold chill come over her body.

"All Rise" the bailiff yelled out every one stood "Presenting Judge Clark" the judge walked in looked around the room before taking his seat

"Everyone please take a seat" Judge Clark said before reading over the papers "Ok Call the first witness" he said to the lawyers

Michael stood up before clearing his throat "the plaintiffs call Rose Anoa'I to the stand" he told the courtroom

Rose took a deep breath before going up and taking a set "Mrs. Anoa'I do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth" the bailiff asked

"I do" she answered before taking a seat

"Rose I want you to take your time and tell the court what happened that night" Michael said to her she nodded her head before telling everyone what happened

"So as you can see the defendants attack, stalked, broke in and agian attacked my clients they need to be punished for their actions" Michael said "Rose you can step down" he added sitting down

"Do you know what it was like sitting in your own home scared out of your mind because you weren't sure if the people who attacked would show up" Rose asked looking at Sasha "Do you know what it was like making your daughter stay at her grandparents house because you feared someone would harm her" she added

"Or the fact that every time you felt a pain you rushed to the hospital because you were scared that something was wrong with your babies because of you what you two did to me" Rose said wiping a few tears

"No you don't and you don't care right?" she asked them "You don't care because It was all revenge for you because you were unhappy with your lives" she said then shook her head

"You were mad that a man didn't want you so you decided to do anything in your power to break us up news flash even if we would of he still wouldn't have been with you" she said pointing at Summer

"Then there is you" she said looking at Sasha "I thought we were friends and you cared about me but I was so wrong and the sad part is I was jealous of you for so long in my eyes you had it all the career, the looks and the man" she said with a giggle as Sasha stared at Rose

"But I forgive you" Rose said nodding her head then stepping down from the stand they called Nikki up next who told her side of things

"I am just happy I was there to help protect Rose and the babies" she added before stepping down and sitting back at the table

"We like to Call Sasha to the stand" Michael said she got up and sat down "Why did you do it?" he asked

"Honestly I just wanted her to pay and feel the pain I felt when she ruined my life" she told him

"How did she ruin your life?" he asked her

"Because she was a love sick puppy dog who could never get the hint that he didn't want her" she said "Rose was just there in the way all the time I was so happy when she decided to move on her with life" she said

"Yes what Colby did was wrong but you didn't have to expose him and ruin everything I was going to remarry him I had plans but you had to be a woman scorned and want payback" she said shaking her head

"I don't feel bad for what I did to you or that fake wanna be" she said "The only thing I feel bad for was not putting you in a hospital permanently" she said before being dismissed from the stand

Summer took a seat and looked straight at Rose "I'm sorry for everything" she said Sasha threw her hands up angry

"Look what I did to you was wrong it went too far I'm sorry" she said looking down

"We will take a recess" the judge said Rose stood up and went out to the hall she felt Leati instantly grab her in a bear hug and repeatedly kiss her head

After about ten minute's they were all called back in the court room and took their seats Judge Clark cleared his throat "Let me start by saying Mrs. Anoa'I and Ms. Colace that from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry for what you two went through that night" he said looking at them

"I am also happy that you Ms. Colace were there because things could have been a lot worse if you weren't you're a brave soul to do what you did for your friend" he added smiling at her

"And so are you" he said pointing at Rose "From what I can see and heard you have been through a lot but yet you managed to come out strong" he added

"I know it took a lot for you to come in here seven months pregnant and get on the stand and face the women who almost cost you your life" he said with a smile "I wish you and the babies along with your husband a long and happy life" he added

"The same thing for you as well whatever your future entails" Judge Clark told Nikki with a smile

"As for you two" he said shaking his head "You remind me of something out of one of those lifetime movies that my wife watches" he said shaking his head

"With that being said I am throwing you two in prison for fifteen years without the possibility of parole" he said "This courtroom is adjourned" he added hitting his gavel

Rose finally let out the breath she was holding in all day as Nikki hugged her whispering its over they all got up and headed out the courtroom.

"At least that's over" Leati said in the car kissing her hand

"Now just Tracy" she added before closing her eyes and leaning back on the seat


	23. Gender Reveal (23)

A/N #1: Hey loves thank you so much for reading and supporting this story!

Summer in this chapter is Roman's sister!

* * *

Rose and Leati walked into the backyard there were tables set up with pink and blue table clothes that had all different kinds of sweets and food covering them. There was a DJ in the middle then an all-white sheet hanging next to him.

They walked a little farther to the tables that had a cast your vote board with three different columns for the guest too choose Rose grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote her name under the column labeled both, Leati followed by placing his name under the section that said two boys JoJo stood there for a minute before looking at Rose's stomach then placing a hand on it she smiled brightly

"Daddy can you pick me up?" she asked Leati did as he was told and turned her to face the chalk board she put her name under Rose's then sent her a wink

Renee came walking outside from the house "Hey" she called out as JoJo ran up to her

"Jo will you grab those beads off the table?" Renee asked JoJo shook her head yes then took off

Renee sat another broad on the table that said **Double the trouble, Twice the fun, There having two not one** she placed the bowls of beads in front of the sign then grabbed two pinks out placing it around her neck before writing her name under the girls column. Thirty minutes later their family and friends all showed up writing their names down and grabbing beads before talking among each other

"So do you have names picked out?" Brie asked Rose

"We do" she said smiling "and once we know what these beans are we will tell everyone" she said smiling

Maryse came walking towards them so Brie excused herself to go find Nikki "Hello beautiful" she said walking up

"Hi Momma" Rose said smiling "I am so freaking happy for you Ryse" she added

"Thanks" she said back "Now our kids can play together" she added smiling

"Momma" JoJo yelled running up "Did you see the cake I picked out yet?" she asked looking up at her

"Not yet but how about you show me" she told her JoJo grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table it was a two tear cake with the bottom being blue with pink footprints and top being pink with blue footprints and topped with a ribbon.

"Aww Jo it's awesome I love it" Rose said to her

"Yay" she said clapping her hands

"Hey everyone" Renee said into the mic "first I like to say thank you to everyone for coming today" she said smiling

"Now I hope everyone made their predictions for what Rose and Leati will be having so if you didn't go make them real quick" she said looking around the yard a few people rushed off quickly

"Now if I can have the amazing parents please stand in front of this sheet" she said pointing her finger in that direction Leati and Rose walked up turning to face everyone

"Alright so if you said two boys stand to the right of the sheet" Renee instructed Dean, Bryan, Trinity, Josh, Lynn, and both their moms stood in the front with a few people standing behind them.

Leati pumped his fist in the air at them and smiled at the group "Ok if you chose two girls stand on the left over here" Renee said as she walked that way followed by Mike, Brie, Jon, Kim, Nessa, Summer and Rose's dad "Were totally winning" Renee said smiling

"Ok if you chose one of each stand in the middle" she said JoJo lead the group Maryse came and stood on her left side and Nikki on her right. Cena, Emma, Randy, Stephanie, Paul, there three girls, and Sika stood behind them

"Sorry Aunt ReRe were totally winning" JoJo said throwing her hands in the direction of the people around her

"Yeah we are" Rose said smiling at her

"Well the winners will receive any gift card of their choice" Renee told them

"Alright we have two balloons here filled with paint you two will throw them on the sheet to revel the color inside" she said smiling

"Are you ready?" she asked them they nodded their heads "No I said Are you ready?" she yelled in the mic everyone laughed

Renee handed Rose and Leati the balloons then told them to go whenever there ready Rose had baby A balloon in her hand she turned back and looked at JoJo and wiggled her finger to come here she bent over whispering something in her ear JoJo nodded her head happily and grabbed the balloon out of her hand before looking around and smiling she stepped back and threw the balloon at the sheet

Rose smiled brightly and Leati fist pumped as **blue** paint splattered across the sheet "Yes a little brother" JoJo yelled out

"That means you guys lost" she said pointing at the all-girl group

"Dang it" she heard Renee say and seen Nessa shaking her head

Leati laughed before handing the balloon to JoJo telling her to throw that one too she took a step back kissed the balloon before whispering "Please be a little sister" she gave it one more kiss then chunked it

Everyone watched with the fingers crossed Rose's eyes lit up as she heard people cheering and some saying dang it as the **Pink** paint splattered on the sheet Leati smiled over at her before mouthing I love you

"Yes we get both" JoJo yelled "Told you we win" she said laughing then running off with the other girls to get snacks

The group of friends turned to them "Well now that we know, what are the names?" Mike asked

"Blaine Matthew Anoa'I" Leati said he could see his family instantly tear up

"I love it" Patricia said while kissing Rose's cheek "Thank you" she added while wiping her tears

"And our second little girl name is Shaylee Renee Nicole Anoa'I" Rose told everyone

"OMG" Renee squealed "Really?" she said happily "aww Ro I am so honored" she added

"Yes really Re I wouldn't make it a day without you so I wanted to show you how much you mean to me" Rose said hugging her

"I love you more" Renee said kissing her cheek

"Nicole?" Nikki asked with wide eyes then let a huge school grin come across her face

"Nik if you weren't there that night there is no telling what could of happen to me or the babies so I wanted to show you that it meant the world to me that you were so willing to protect us" Rose told her as a few tears fell from her eyes. Nikki wrapped her in a hug before kissing her cheek.

For the rest of the day everyone hung out and had a good time Rose sat on the bench as Leati sat next to her "Hi love" he said giving her a kiss

"Hi" she said back laying on his shoulder JoJo came running up sitting in between them Renee walked up and snapped a picture

"Perfect" she said smiling before posting it on Instagram with a simple caption

 _ **My favorite family! #Anoa'I #BoyAndGirl #JOJO**_

* * *

A/N: Alright so not a drama chapter but I didn't want to ruin their day!

I luv Boondocks- Yes Yes they did lol..

Psion53- The Tracy battle is coming soon and its messy! As for Summer she was actually sorry but it didn't change the judges mind

\- You will find out real soon!

Calwitch- She was but doesn't change what she did. Sasha needs a lot of help. Whats crazy is I love her she is actually one of my favorites!

Skovko- Right they could of left it alone and still had one


	24. Make it in time! (24)

**A/N: Hey loves! Sorry I been MIA for a while I just needed a mental break and a step back! I went to WWE Live in Tulsa and it was amazing I saw our Leading man! (Heart eye emoji)….**

 **So this chapter is a little boring and a bit of a filler but I had to get it out there so I can do one more little time jump and get into some juicy drama!**

 **So thank you to every single of you reading it means a lot! I promise the drama is coming! I should have another chapter up this weekend and two for Torn! As well as something else I am working on lol.**

 **Skovko- Aww I loved Blaine! =]**

 **I Luv Boondocks- No none! I am saving the drama!**

 **Psion53- that storm is a brewing remember she got left in another country…But yes one of each! The boys are outnumbered lol**

* * *

 _ **Three months later**_

"Owe!" Rose said as she sat up on the edge of the bed she felt a sharp pain shoot through her side "OOOOWWWWWEEE!" She cried out in pain.

JoJo jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall towards her parent's room "mommy" she said "What's wrong?" She asked running to Rose

"Jo...Go...Get...Aunt... Nessa" she said in between breathes

JoJo took off down stairs to the guest room "T.T Nessa" she said shaking her

"What is it Jo?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes

"It's momma something is wrong" she said running out of the room Nessa followed close behind and ran in the room as Rose stood bent over the side of the bed

"It's time" Rose said as she felt a warm liquid run down her leg

"Oh My... Ok Jo call your dad, I'll get the bags and put them in the car" Nessa said Jo grabbed Rose's cell phone and dialed her dads number

Rose started to wobble down the stairs as Nessa met her halfway helping her to the car

"Pick up" JoJo grunted as the phone rang "Ugh" she yelled frustrated before scrolling through the contacts until she found the name she was looking for hitting call and waiting as calm as she could

"Hello" a ruffed voice came through the phone

"Uncle Dean" JoJo yelled "Wake up! Do you know where my daddy is?" She asked climbing in the backseat of the car

"In his room asleep princess, what's wrong?" He asked sitting up

"We're having babies" she told him that caused Dean to jump out of bed and wake Renee up.

"Like now" he asked her

"Were on the way to the hospital right now but daddy won't answer" she told him

"I'll get him princess you just Text all the room info, Were on the way" he said before hanging up the phone

"Babe what's wrong?" Renee asked worried

"Rose is in labor" Dean said happily before grabbing there bags and opening the door

Renee jumped up and threw clothes on grabbing the rest of the things and followed Dean until they reached Leati's room and banged on the door after a few seconds the door flew open

"WHAT?!" Leati yelled rubbing his face "it's three in the morning so this better be important" he said looking at the couple

"Well your wife is in labor" Dean said once the words hit his ears he turned on his heel grabbing all of his bags and walking to the elevator

"Thank God were only a few hours away I can't miss the birth of my children" Leati said as they walked through the lobby to the car

"You won't" Dean said slapping his shoulder and taking the keys while wiggling his eyebrows and starting the car Leati dropped his head and said a silent prayer hoping to make it in time

"I need pain meds" Rose yelled in agony the nurse shook her head ok and rushed out of the room "I am trying to wait but I don't how much longer I can take" Rose yelled while closing her eyes

"He is a hour away Ro" Nessa said rubbing her forehead they heard the door opened and seen Sika and Patricia walk in

"Hi baby" Sika said kissing Jojo's cheek

"Hi pops" she said smiling then looking back down at the phone

"Jo what are you doing?" Patricia asked

"Tracking daddy" she said shrugging her shoulders which caused her grandparents to giggle

"Hi Ro" Sika said kissing her "I would ask how are you doing but I can tell" he added with a little chuckle Rose smiled for the first time

"Hopefully you will be better now" the nurse said as she walked in with medicine "Take this it will help a lot" she added as she handed the cup to Rose

"I could walk and get there faster" Leati said angry as the traffic was moving slow Dean seen an opening and took it jerking the car through the others and taking off down the highway

"Forty minutes" Renee said rubbing Leati's shoulder as she sent out a mass text to their friends letting them know the news

Rose laid back with a slight smile as the meds kicked in "Crap I need to call my family" she said trying to sit up before Nessa stopped her

"Already done there on the way" she said smiling as Rose lay back down

 _ ***thirty minutes later***_

"I know you want to wait but Rose we can't anymore the babies are ready" the doctor said rubbing her hand as Rose shed a few tears then shook her head ok

Everyone walked over to her giving her a kiss on the forehead "You got this girl" Sika said kissing her head then walking out with Patricia

"You're going to be great and we're going to have healthy amazing babies" JoJo said kissing her cheek as Nessa grabbed her and walked out of the room

"Ok Rose don't push until I tell you" the doctor said

Rose keep looking at the door as the tears fell from his eyes she laid her head back until she heard the door fly open she jumped up as Leati ran to her side kissing her

"Sorry baby" he said rubbing her hair "Traffic was a bitch" he added

"It's ok, your here" she said to him

"Yeah I never thought I be thankful for Dean's driving" he said laughing

"Alright Rose I need a push from you" the doctor called out as Leati grabbed her hand Rose gave a big push until she couldn't anymore

"You got this baby" he whispered in her ear after another big push a cry entered the room

"A little boy" the nurse said grabbing him to clean him off letting Rose rest for a minute

"Alright Rose are you ready I just need a few big ones" he said before telling her to go she pushed hard before laying back

"One more and were done" the nurse said with a smile Rose pushed hard as she could as Leati kissed her head then looked when he heard a loud cry fill the room

"Definitely an Anoa'i" he said proudly as Rose lay back trying to breathe

After a few minutes the nurses brought the babies over placing them in Rose's arms

Leati sat next to Rose on the bed as they looked at their babies "Le there perfect" she said smiling "Go get Jo" she said to him

After a minute they came back "Are you ready to meet your brother and sister?" Leati asked her JoJo shook her head yes

"There amazing" JoJo said smiling at them "I love them so much already" she said kissing their heads

"Me too" Rose said kissing Jo's cheek there friends and family filled the room everyone taking turns holding the babies there was nothing but happiness and love in the room

"He looks just like you Joe" Dean said holding Blaine with a huge smile he turned and looked at Renee

"We should have one" he said to her then looked back down at Blaine as Renee stared at him with a huge smile

"Big head, She is perfect" Paul said as he smiled at her

"She really is Ro" Steph added while grabbing Shaylee from Paul

"Aunt Rose your babies are the best" Aurora said with a smile

"Thanks babe" she said kissing her cheek

Paul Sr walked over leaning down and kissed Rose's forehead before whispering

"Have I ever told you how proud of you I am?"

"Every day Daddy" she said kissing him

"Picture time" Stephanie called out as JoJo sat next to Rose Leati grabbed Blaine and Rose held Shaylee and they smiled brightly

"Aww I love this family will you adopt me?" Nikki asked as the room laughed

Leati handed Blaine to his mom as he sat next to Rose kissing her "I love you" he said to her

"I love you more Le" she said smiling "Aww are family is complete Le I love all three of our kids so much" she added

"Me too baby" he said pulling her into his side he felt his phone buzz in his pocket he pulled it out and moved the phone to behind Rose so she couldn't see the message he just got

 _ **Michael- First Joe I wanted to say congrats on the babies! Second I know this isn't the best time but I wanted to tell that judge has ordered a hearing in two months to reevaluate the custody agreement for JoJo we will still fight for full custody and win I promise.**_

 _ **Leati- Ok what about the adoption papers?**_

 _ **Michael- I have them drawn up, but we cant do anything to after the hearing, But don't worry about that right now focus on your family we will deal with everything when it comes**_

"Le you ok?" Rose asked breaking his thoughts

"I am perfect babe" he said giving her a kiss

 **A/N: As always thank you! Please R &R and F&F**


	25. What is it you want? (25)

A/N: First thing first let me say a huge thank you to every single one of you sticking with me and this story through this crazy ride. Second I am so sorry it has taken forever to get an update out there I just hit a block and been busy with work. Third I need to say sorry again because I had to break this one up and the second half isn't ready just….. Yet but I will make sure that another update is posted this weekend!

With that be said. Please Enjoy R&R and F&F it means the world!

Skovko- Right but they were all so happy! I'm actually shocked Rose didn't go off lol.

I luv boondocks- Right seems to always come back!

Psion53- Yes! Thanks to Dean's driving lol. and I hope so for the sake of Jo!

Guest- We will see very very soon!

* * *

Rose sat on the floor playing candy land with JoJo she shake the sadness and fear she felt since today was the custody hearing all she could do was hope and pray that things would go in there favor today she was brought out of her thoughts hearing Jo's voice

"Mom" She yelled again Rose shook her head and looked at her "It's your turn" she said looking at her

"Sorry sweet pea" she said grabbing a card.

Leati was upstairs he had just finished getting ready when he heard a loud cry come from down the hall he dropped his jacket on the bed and walked out of the room to the nursey.

"Hey little man" he said picking Blaine up and patting his back "Its ok daddy's here" he said rubbing his back after a minute he stopped only for another cry to fill the room he walked over to Shaylee's crib and scooped her up in his arms kissing her head

"Alright princess it's ok" he said to her "Let's go get mommy" he said walking downstairs he stopped in the door way watching as Rose and JoJo roll around the floor laughing their heads off

"This is the life" he said happily before walking into the living room Rose jumped up from the floor and walked over grabbing Blaine from his arms

"Hi love" she said giving him a kiss before sitting on the couch JoJo sat next to her and wagged her hands for Shaylee he walked over and placed her in his arms kissing her head as he did

"I love you baby girl" he said to JoJo

"I love you too daddy" JoJo said before looking down at Shaylee and kissing her.

"Who is my favorite guy?" Rose asked kissing Blaine's cheeks

"Hey" Leati said with a grin which caused Rose to laugh

"Breakfast is on the table" she told him before blowing a kiss in the air

After he ate Leati went upstairs to grab his jacket and brush his teeth he walked in and seen Rose leaned against the counter as the tears drop from her eyes he walked up behind her sneaked his arms around her waist she stood straight up and leaned into his embrace while wiping her tears

"I'm scarred" she whispered to him

"Me too" he said honestly closing his eyes "I just hope that the judge will see what a horrible person she is and never let her be in Jo's life so we can raise our daughter" he said as tears of his own started to come down his face

Rose turned in his arms placed her hands on the side of his face wiping the tears with her thumbs before giving him a sweet and loving kiss "We got this" she said giving him another a kiss

"When we leave that court house today Jo will be ours forever and we never have to deal with Tracy again" she said giving him one more kiss "and you can believe that" she added with a giggle

"Now let's go win our daughter" she added before they finished getting ready

They walked down stairs hand and hand into the living room were Renee, Dean, Nessa and Summer were sitting with the kids Rose walked over to the girls as Leati stood watching JoJo who had the brightest smile on his face Dean walked over and rubbed his shoulder

"You know the day I meet you I knew two things one that you would always be my brother and two you are the greatest dad I have ever seen, my princess is so lucky to have you in her life and I will be damned if anyone threatens that, so I need you to do me a favor" Dean said to him

"What's that?" He asked

"I need you to win and bring my princess home for good" Dean answered as a few tears feel from his eyes Leati grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug

"I wanted you to be the first person I told" Dean said looking at Leati "Renee is pregnant" he said with the biggest smile Leati has ever seen him have

"Congrats bro that is awesome" he said hugging him

"I just hope I am half the dad you are" Dean said to him

"I have a feeling you will be man" Leati said patting his back they walked into the living room he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket he excused his self and stepped on the back patio

"Hey man you wanted me to call you" the caller said into phone

"Yea I need a favor" Leati said to them "If you help me, I will help you" he added

"Ok what's up?" The caller asked

* * *

Leati and Rose sat across from Tracy in the courtroom you could cut the tension with the a knife they all stood up as the judge came and sat down at the head of the table

"Alright let's get started as I told you previously that we would met to reevaluate the custody agreement of Joelle Anoa'I, Today we hope to reach an official permeant decision that will best benefit her" He said clearing his throat

"Now six months ago Leati you were granted temporary full custody and Tracy you were ordered to attended parenting and anger management classes which I have nothing but great feedback on so that's good" he said giving her a small smile

Tracy smirked at them then looked back over at the judge it took everything in Rose's power to not leap over the table and whoop her ass

"Alright so let's see what agreement we can come to" the judge said "Ms. Baker what is it your seeking" he asked her

"Well first off let me just say how sorry I truly am for everything I have ever done that hurt my daughter I have made a lot of mistakes and I vow to change my ways" she said "with that I believe that a little girl should be with her real mother" she added

"So I am asking for full custody of my daughter, I will allow Joe visitations while he is home from the road but that is the only time I want her at his house" she added looking at the judge

"Can I ask your reasoning for not wanting her there unless he is home?" He asked her

"Because they have two babies in the home that will require her full Attention" she said pointing at Rose "And I don't want our daughter" she added wagging her finger between her and Leati "To feel left out, neglected or not loved so it would just be best in Joelle best interest to only be there when he is home so she can have proper care" she finished

Leati and Rose sat there with pissed off looks they were both fuming and blood was boiling as they listened to the complete and utter nonsense that had just left that women's mouth. Leati shook his head back and forth before looking over at the judge then back at Tracy.

"Are you serious right now?" He asked looking at her "This women right her, my wife. Has shown JoJo more love then you ever have Tracy "The only person in the world that makes our daughter" he said matching her actions but waving his finger between him and Rose "feel that way Is you" he added

"I have seen her cry more tears then any little girl should because of the way you make her feel" he added "then you have the nerve to sit here and act like because you took some damn classes that you're the world's greatest mom" he added shaking his head

"Why don't you tell them about stalking me and Rose and following us to Bora Bora on our honeymoon?" He asked with his eyebrows raised

"Ms. Baker is that true?" The judge asked

"No he is lying, me and my husband flew to Bora Bora to get married we didn't know they were going to be there" she answered quickly "That was just a coincidence" she added looking at the judge.

"Wow" Leati said rubbing his face "The truth is you haven't changed at all your still the same selfish lying person you have always been and I don't want my daughter being raised by you or ever around you" he said with pure venom hanging on every word.

"Mr. Anoai what is it your looking for?" The judge asked trying to calm him down.

"Simple I want full custody and for to Tracy to relinquish all rights to Joelle" he said Tracy's mouth dropped

"No, I will not do that" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

The judge sat there for a moment before speaking "Alright were going to take a recess so I can look over everything" he said standing up and walking out of the room

* * *

Rose got up and walked out of the room once she was in the hall she took off outside and ran to the side of the building she dropped her head into her hands and let the tears fall it was a mix of emotions ranging from sad to downright angry she felt Leati grab her and pull her into a hug kissing her head

"It's ok Love" he said over and over again as he placed kisses on her forehead

"How dare her say that, I love Jo more than anything I would never treat her bad or make her feel not loved" she said while sobbing

"Baby I know and trust me JoJo knows that too, Babe don't you see that this is what Tracy wants she wanted to get to you so she cut deep to do it. Love don't let her win we have to stay strong and win this for Jo ok" he said wiping the tears and make up from her cheeks Rose slowly nodded her head as Leati kissed her on the lips

"I Love you Ro" he said to her

"I Love you so much more Le" she said kissing him again

* * *

Judge Phillips sat in his office going over the notes and paper work on his desk he shook his head sighing when he heard a knock on the door

"Come in" he yelled the person came in the room sitting in the chair "How can I help you?" He asked before they told them why they were there.


	26. How can i help you?

A/N: So I am sorry it took so long to get this updated just been working like crazy! With that being said lets jump into this!

Shout out to all of the readers it means a lot!

Judge Philips sat at the desk shaking his head and rubbing his temple he closed his eyes for a moment then put his attention back to the man sitting right in front of him

"It's Colby right?" He asked

"Yes sir" he answered

"You realize what can happen if your lying about this on his behalf?" Judge Philips asked

"Yes, But I'm not lying. Go in there and ask her and watch how she reacts and that will give you all the answers you need" Colby told him

"Ok well let's go" Judge Philips said standing up and walking to the door as Colby followed

 _In the court room_

Tracy glanced around the room and seen it was just the three of them so she felt now was a good time to strike she smiled to herself before speaking up

"So things are looking pretty good for me I have shown great improvement and that I will be a great mom to Jo" she said hoping to provoke them "But the best part is when I get full custody, Which I will" she said smirking "Is the wedge it will drive between you two" She said she watched the nervousness flash through Rose's eyes

"Because no matter how much he claims to love you our daughter is more important then you and your kids" she said crossing her arms "I bet there not even yours" she said locking eyes with Leati

"He will leave you and come back to his family, you know the one your home wrecking ass ruined" she said staring daggers into Rose

Rose went to lunge across the table but Leati grabbed her by the waist pulling her back into the seat "Baby she isn't worth it this is the reaction she wants from you" he whispered in her ear then place a light kiss to it

"You're lucky" Rose said looking at Tracy in the eyes

The door opened as their lawyers walked in followed by Judge Philips then by Colby it shocked Rose who looked over at Leati then back at him.

Tracy went white it was like she had seen a ghost she got real quiet and you could see the sweat dripping down her fore head this caused Rose to smirk "Check mate" she mouthed to her before putting her focus back towards the front of the table.

"Alright let's do this" he said looking around the room "Is there anything you would like to tell me before we continue?" He asked looking at Tracy she shook her head no then looked down

"Ok" he said before pressing play on the recorder

" _ **Come in" Judge Philips yelled the door opened Colby walked in sitting in the chair in front of him "How can I help you?" He asked**_

" _ **I wanted to talk to you about a case your currently working on" Colby said told him "Anoai" he added**_

" _ **What about it?" Judge Philips asked**_

" _ **You have to give full custody to Joe, Tracy is a horrible person and the worst parent I have ever seen, she doesn't care about JoJo all she cares about is money and doing anything to make Joe miserable" Colby told him "She wants full custody because she knows he will do anything to see and care for his daughter so she wants to use that power to get him to do whatever she wants" he added**_

" _ **I remember when JoJo was around four I found her sitting in the hall backstage crying because her mom yelled at her to shut up and get lost because she couldn't be bothered by a hungry kid" he told him as a tear fell**_

" _ **Tracy told me the only reason she wants custody is to make money she told me that her goal is to enter her pageants and get her on Disney and I quote JoJo is going to be my cash cow I will be on top I mean she is Roman Reigns daughter the cousin to Dewayne Johnson I will be rich" Colby added said looking down**_

" _ **Wow, Anything else?" Judge Philips asked**_

" _ **umm yeah" Colby said letting out a deep breathe "She also said that if she didn't get full custody that she would just do whatever she has to do to get her away from them" he**_ said

" _ **What do you mean?" Judge Philips asked**_

" _ **Tracy said she would take Rose and Leati out if need be that she knew plenty of people to do it or she would just take Jo one day" Colby admitted to him**_

" _ **The absolute fucked up part is that I almost went along with it I was so mad and hurt that I almost helped a complete nut job bring a innocent kid into an even more fucked up situation" Colby said realizing the mistake he almost made.**_

" _ **I am so sorry, for everything I was a piece of crap human being and I will forever regret getting that low in life but I couldn't sit here and let her win custody of JoJo when it's clear as day that**_ _**she is way better off with Joe and Rose" he said to him**_

" _ **I thank you for coming forward it's the right thing to do" Judge Philips said he went to turn off the tape recorder but Colby stopped him**_

" _ **There is one more thing, Tracy paid all of the therapist to say she was showing improvement in hopes of that making you decided to give her custody" Colby told him**_


	27. Felt Damn Good

Judge Philips leaned over and turned off the recorder there was a collective gasp that went through out the room all the lawyers sat there dumbfounded everyone had their eyes on Tracy.

"He is lying" she said quickly looking at the judge "None of that is true he is just saying all of that because he wants to look good to Rose and get his job back in the WWE he made it all up" she added

A light chuckle went past Colby's lips before he reached in the bag he brought with him pulling out some paper work "I had a feeling you say that" he said looking at her he handed all the papers to the judge

After a few minutes Judge Philips looked up and around the table "Well first thing first Colby I once again thank you for coming forward its step in the right direction, Second Mr. Anoai I am so sorry you have had to deal with this amount crazy for so long no one should have to go through that" he said

"Last Ms. Baker you're a special kind of crazy to even phantom the idea that someone would talk or think about using their child the way you did is disgusting now there will be a full investigation in to the claims of paying off the therapist so don't leave town your lucky I am not throwing you in jail right now" he added

Judge Philips signed some of the papers in front of him passed them to Tracy's lawyer he looked them over nodded his head then handed them to her she let the tears fall from her eyes as she signed the paper and passed it back

"I will get all of these copied for both parties and then filed, Mr. Anoai I sincerely hope that from this day forward that you and your family live a happy and loving life" he said with a smile

"So for the record I grant Leati Joesph Anoai full custody of Joelle Anoai, Tracy Baker no longer has parental rights over Joelle" He said "Good luck, This meeting is adjourned" he said standing up he shook the lawyers hands then Leati's and Rose and then left the room

"Thank you" Leati said to Michael as they stepped away from the table

"No problem Joe I am just glad it's over and that we won" he said to him he opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers "All you have to do is sign them giving permission then Joelle will officially, legally be Rose's daughter" he said with a smile before shaking his hand and leaving

Rose was still sitting at the table when Colby came and sat next to her she turned to look at him and let a small smile come to her lips before looking down "Thank you" she said "For telling the truth" she added

"It was the right thing to do, after everything I did that hurt not only you but everyone around us I had to step up, so when Joe called it was no brainer" Colby told her

"What do you get in return?" Rose asked looking at him

"Nothing" Colby said honestly "Joe offered to help me out but I told him no, I don't deserve help not after everything I did" he added Rose nodded her head

"Well thank you again Colby" she said standing up

"No problem Rose, I know I never said it before but I am really happy for you and Joe, You two were meant for each other" Colby said giving Rose a small hug then leaving

Leati walked over wrapped his arms around Rose giving her a long kiss "It's over" he said as he rested his head on hers

"Finally" Rose said "Now let's go home to our daughter" she added with a huge smile

They walked through the front door to be greeted by his family, Renee and Dean they all stared at them as JoJo walked to the front of the crowd Leati squatted down as did Rose they both looked up at them and let huge smiles come to their faces they all let out a sigh of relief as JoJo ran and wrapped her arms around there necks

"Your ours baby girl" he said kissing her head

"Yes" JoJo said kissing both of their cheeks "Daddy, Mommy can I stay the night with Summer?" she asked

"Of course sweet pea" Rose told her "Go get your stuff" she added as JoJo took off upstairs

"Figured y'all could use some down time and I want to hang with my niece" Summer told them JoJo came back downstairs they told everyone bye and left

A few hours later they were all sitting in the living room when they heard a loud banging on the door Leati jumped up followed by everyone else

"Open the fucking door" Tracy yelled Rose rolled her eyes she had enough of her she could handle in one life "Give me my daughter" she yelled

Leati went to open it until he felt someone grab his shirt and pull him back "I got this" Rose said as she cracked her neck and popped her neck.

"Oh Shit" Dean said as everyone looked at him "Rose you have to stay clam" Dean said to her

Rose smirked then open the door before she could register what was happening she felt a hard slap to the face she shook it off let an out a laugh "You really are a dumb bitch" Rose said to her before she let her fist connect to Tracy's nose.

Tracy stumbled back on the porch and Rose lunged at her spearing her to the ground she hit her with forearm after forearm as she heard Tracy begging her to stop. Rose stood up and turned on her heel to walk away but Tracy grabbed her ankles causing her to fall to the ground.

Tracy got up quickly jumping on Rose's back trying to choke her but Rose stood to her feet and flipped Tracy over her making her hit the ground hard she yelled out in pain before feeling a swift kick hit her body hard

"That is for every cruel, mean, and heartless thing you ever did to my family" Rose yelled at her "You need to leave, I never want to see you or hear your name again" Rose added she turned walked towards the house were everyone was standing with shocked faces

"Before you ask, I'm fine she hits like a bitch and no I don't feel bad for doing she had it coming and I must say it felt damn good to whoop her ass Now get that garbage off my driveway" Rose said walking in the house

Sika walked over and helped Tracy up but she pulled out of his hold and stumbled to her car climbing in she sat there for a minute before driving off.

Later that night Rose sat in the bed she looked up when Leati walked in "I'm sorry" she said quickly

"For what?" he asked

"Stooping that low" she answered him

"Don't be she had it coming you warned her time and time again, she showed up looking for a fight it just didn't go the way she planned" he said kissing her and laying down next to her

"I love you" she said kissing him

"I love you too baby" he said climbing on top of her and making love to her all night


	28. Moved on!

A/N #1: First off a major thank you to every single one of you who read, reviewed, favorite and followed this story and moving on since day one! It truly means a lot to me!

I am asking for some OC characters to do a new story, they can be wrestlers, PA, or just backstage help just make sure PM all the details of your OC! Including looks, careers, and LOVE interest.

* * *

Leati was downstairs making sure everything was ready for Rose's surprise when he heard JoJo running down the stairs

"Daddy is everything ready?' she asked excitedly

"Yes baby girl" he said looking down at her at the same time Rose came walking down the stairs with Shaylee and Blaine he meet her at the bottom of the stairs grabbing Blaine from her and giving her kiss

"What is going on?" she asked with her eyebrows raised

"Nothing" he said with a smirk before kissing her

"Then why was I forced to stay upstairs for an hour?" she said matching his smirk

Before he could respond JoJo pushed the dining room doors open revealing the table was set up with food and flowers surrounded by their family and friends who were all smiling at her.

"Ok seriously what is going on?" she asked looking at everyone then let her eyes land on a very happy kid she shifted Shaylee to her other hip before walking into the dining room

"I wanted to surprise you with a party for your birthday momma" JoJo said to her Rose smiled then bent down kissing her on the head

"Thanks sweet pea" she said before standing up as Renee took Shaylee from her

"Go mingle I have her" Renee said kissing her cheek as Rose rubbed her stomach

After a few hours of eating and drinking JoJo made everyone go into the living room and sit down as she had Rose open all her presents until they reached the last one

"Ok there is one more present" JoJo said everyone looked at each other before she stepped to the side of the love seat and pulled a bag out and brought to it Rose

"This one is from me" JoJo said "But it's a little selfish because it's more for me then you" she added causing everyone to giggle "You can open it" she told her

Rose pulled the tissue paper out and grabbed the first picture frame it had the picture from the hospital and it said together we make a family

"Aww Jo I love it" Rose said smiling then pulled out the next one that had a picture of Rose and Leati that said Mr and Mrs. Anoa'I

Rose wiped the tear that fell down her cheek before setting it next to her then she pulled out the biggest frame but it wasn't a picture she read the paper that was in there silently to herself before she full on cried her eyes out everyone started to look around at each other not understanding what was going on

"You may not be my flesh but you are my heart" JoJo said to her "You love me more than I could have ever asked for your my momma" she added

There was a gasp heard throughout the room when Rose turned the frame around it was adoption papers that made Rose officially Joelle's mom

"I'm sorry" JoJo said as few tears passed her eyes "I know it's your birthday but I just wanted it to be official and I wanted to surprise you" she said looking down at her hands

"Joelle Anoa'I don't you be sorry for one minute" Rose said looking at her "This is the greatest birthday present I have ever got" she added smiling she sat the frame next to her and pulled JoJo to her lap

"I would love and be honored to be your momma legally JoJo" Rose said kissing her cheek "I love you Jo" she added as she gave her a tight hug

"I love you too momma" JoJo said smiling Leati wrapped his arms around them kissing each of their heads

"We love you too" JoJo said kissing his cheek

* * *

Two months later

"Re you got this?" Rose said kissing her head "Remember breath in and out" she said smoothing her hair over

Dean came rushing in the room "Baby daddy is here" he said grabbing the gloves and coat from the doctor

"It's time" the doctor said Renee grabbed Dean's hand in her left and Rose's in her right squeezing them

"We are never having sex again" she yelled at Dean who couldn't help but chuckle "OOWWWEEEE" she yelled out

"One more big push Renee" the doctor said to her after about a minute a cry filled the room and Renee laid back on the bed trying to catch her breath

"its boy" the nurse said showing Dean and telling him to cut the cord

Rose smiled at her two best friends as they held their baby "He is perfect" she said smiling as Leati walked in

"A boy yes" JoJo said happily "Means I'm still your princess uncle Deno" she added causing everyone to look at her "What?" she said innocently

"What's his name?" Leati asked

"Jackson Curtis Ambrose" Renee said smiling at her buddle of joy

* * *

Few months later

Rose bounced from foot to foot popping her neck and stretching her arms she took a deep breath before feeling someone stand next to her

"You nervous?" Paul asked

"A little" Rose said "It's been a long time what if they don't react to me" she said to him

"You worry too much" he said laughing "Trust me they love you and will be super excited that your back" he added before walking to the computer and put his head set on

"Right" she said before rolling her neck again she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a series of kisses placed on her neck and face

"You're going to kill it baby" Leati whispered in her ear

"You think?" she asked turning to look at him

"I know" he said kissing her which she happily returned Deeping the kiss she pulled away from him to catch her breath

"Were married, We have a family, your returning, and all the drama is finally behind us I guess it safe to say we moved on" Leati said with a chuckle

"I love you Le" Rose said kissing him

"I love you so much more babe" he said giving her one last peck before she went through the curtain

* * *

A/N #2: And this is where I end it! Once again thank you to all the readers! They got there happy ending!

Check out Torn and Lie about us! If you haven't yet!

Shout out to Skovko, Psion53, I luv boondocks, Calwitch, Mrs. Muessig, ctinaisfashion, for reviews on this story


End file.
